


Slytherin's Mirror

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Time-travel, Another Self-Indulgent Fic, Bottom Harry, Can you tag a place?, Do not copy to another sight, Do not repost without my express permission, First Time, Godric's Hollow, Hair Kink, Hogwarts Founders Era, Kinda, M/M, NSFW potions, No Horcruxes, No language barriers, Parselmouths, Potion-induced Mpreg, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Where to start?, because MAGIC, incorrect history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: Harry stumbles through a mirror and ends up in the Founder's time where they decide to train him to defeat Voldemort. Now if only he can keep his eyes off a certain Slytherin long enough to focus.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Salazar Slytherin, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley/Godric Gryffindor
Comments: 73
Kudos: 1539
Collections: 5 Star HP Works, Talullah’s favorite HP fanfics, Worth keeping to hand to reread





	Slytherin's Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-indulgent birthday fic because I can. Hope you enjoy. Also, this wasn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Harry limped through the halls of Hogwarts, making sure to keep his breathing even so as not to aggravate the open wound at his side any further. His steps were firm but measured as he made his way down the stone corridor. He reached the stairs, pausing as he took a fortifying breath. He gripped the railing and eased one foot down on the first step. No doubt Hermione would berate him for opening the wound again followed by another rant about coming to her rather than summoning her with a Patronus. But, quite frankly, Harry was tired of sitting around. It had been almost a week since the last skirmish he’d been allowed to participate in, and his nerves were itching to get back on the battlefield or at least do  _ something  _ to aid in the war. No doubt Snape would sneer and say something about attention seeking, and Dumbledore would smile gently, place a hand on Harry’s shoulder, and remind him it was not yet his time though he was doing an excellent job keeping up the morale of the public.

Well, most of the public. The ones that weren’t hiding in their homes and pretending the last three years hadn’t happened. Weren’t happening right outside the gates of Hogwarts. Of course it had only been the last year that things had gotten so bad the Ministry had officially closed the school; though enrollment had slowly been going down anyway with more and more students opting to stay home rather than face Voldemort and his Death Eaters. 

Of course, the amazing thing had been the lack of loss of life. In the three years since Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts during Christmas break of Harry’s seventh year, they had only lost a handful of people on either side. It seemed most of their confrontations ended in a draw, with neither side able to get an advantage over the other. Moody was gone, lost in one of the first skirmishes, and Justin Finch-Fletchly had succumbed to a curse last year. There were others, of course. Aurors he didn’t know; civilians joining the battle at random moments with no battle training. But most of Harry’s family and friends were still alive, including all the Weasley’s. Percy acting as their eyes and ears in the Ministry, Bill keeping an ear out in Gringotts, even Charlie using contacts through his work to get aide and allies. 

The Death Eaters had lost some as well. Malfoy was gone. They knew this because almost the moment it had happened Draco and Narcissa had shown up at the castle begging for protection. And, in a rare moment of unforeseen bravery, Neville had exacted his revenge on Bellatrix with his talent with plants. Watching the large, yellow-mouthed flower of some too-large plant chomp on the remains of the former Death Eater, Harry had vowed to never piss Neville off. Hermione had remarked about Neville’s plant superpower which had earned the fellow Gryffindor the teasing title of Plantman.

And then there was Snape. Harry scrunched his nose up at the thought of the former spy. Oh, he respected the man. It was hard not to, knowing what Snape had done for them all, but Harry doubted he would ever be anything more than civil to the man. There was simply too much history between them and among them. Harry knew it all, of course. Snape’s friendship with his mother. Their years at Hogwarts as friends. The Marauders' bullying. The Prophecy. The promise Dumbledore had manipulated Snape into. But it didn’t matter, because despite Harry’s understanding of Snape’s motives and actions, it didn’t erase the fact that Snape had bullied Harry simply for the fact he was James Potter’s son. Even when Harry had attempted to apologize, Snape had only sneered. So Harry didn’t try. He kept Snape’s secrets and was civilized with the man when they had to work together, but he never sought the man out which seemed to suit the potions professor just fine. 

Harry let out a breath of relief when he reached the bottom step and paused for a moment before continuing on. If only they had all been in the Great Hall or even if Dumbldore had been in his office. But, no. They were all in the dungeon admiring/gawking/studying the newest revelation from the castle. Ginny had discovered it just over a week ago on her way to the Slytherin dorms to visit Draco; a fact Ron had been none too happy with. A door where there hadn’t been one before. And like the typical Gryffindor, she had gone to investigate. The door, apparently, led to a large room that simply housed a mirror. When Ginny had dragged them down there, Harry and Ron both noted the mirror looked similar to the Mirror from their first year. Dumbledore had thought so as well going by his comment about the mirror possibly being a twin to the Mirror of Erised. This one though proclaimed to show the “Warrior Within.”

Or that’s what it said anyway. So far it had only shown blackness. Not a sort of black fog that might disintegrate at some random moment or even the blackness like the Veil, but a solid black as if someone had placed a black sheet over the inside of the mirror. They had tried spells, enchantments, rituals, potions- of course, because it was in the dungeons like some sort of gift to the Slytherins- any number of things to get it to reveal its secrets. Hermione and Flitwick had spent days in the Restricted Section looking for clues as to the mirror’s origin. Gringotts had been contacted. Even an Unspeakable had been by to look at it. Harry didn’t doubt if this had been a normal school year, Dumbledore would have simply pushed the mirror into some unused room and spent his time studying it at leisure. But this was not a normal school year. There had been a flurry of fear that Voldemort had somehow planted the mirror, and Kingsley and Tonks had set up extensive warding around the room where the mirror resided. Dumbledore had, of course, soothed the fears with the explanation that the castle had probably revealed the mirror as a way to aide their efforts. It  _ was  _ a magical castle, after all. 

Harry had lost interest in the mirror when the research had begun. It wasn’t that Harry hadn’t learned to appreciate research and learning since the war had begun but, honestly, he and Ron had better things to do, such as training the newcomers and helping to plan battle strategies. Harry would rather leave the research to his more studious colleagues. His own studies tended to be more along the lines of defense. 

Harry made it to the now-familiar room and wasn’t surprised at the small group gathered around the room. Dumbledore and Snape stood at the back of the mirror, their heads bent over some text and talking in hushed tones. Flitwick was standing in front of the mirror running his stubby fingers over the etching along the side of the frame while Hermione looked on. Luna stood next to Hermione, her fingers twirling strands of Hermione’s wild hair and occasionally leaning over to sniff softly while Ron leaned against the wall glaring at where Ginny and Draco were standing too close for the older brother’s comfort. Harry stepped into the room, careful to step over the lowered wards and hissing at the stretch of his torso.

“Harry,” Hermione chastised at his sharp hiss. “What are you doing down here? You should be in hospital.”

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione stepped forward, pulling Luna’s caught fingers and the girl with her. “I’m tired of lying around.”

“Cursed wounds do not get better if you continuously rip them open, Potter,” Draco drawled.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but the entire room jumped as a spark shot from the mirror. Flitwick jerked his hand back, his eyes going round. “Well. That was different.”

The group moved closer to the mirror, almost as if surrounding it in expectation of it coming alive. They watched tentatively for anything else but nothing happened. “What were you doing exactly, Filius?” Dumbledore asked. 

“Nothing I hadn’t done a hundred times before, Albus,” the short wizard squeaked. “The only thing that changed was-” he cut his words off and turned to look at Harry. Harry let out a groan and shook his head.

“No. I didn’t do anything. I swear. I haven’t even been in this room since Friday when I came to fetch Hermione and Professor Flitwick for dinner.”

“Oh, come on, Potter,” Draco cackled. “Maybe the mirror likes you.” 

Harry felt a push from behind and stumbled forward. He pulled a hand away from clutching his side to brace the impact as he moved towards the black glass. His hand connected, and the way the others in the room gasped, Harry thought he might have broken the precious artefacte. He glanced up and blinked in surprise. Where his bloody print smeared over the glass a faint white glow appeared. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Harry watched the glow slide down as if parting a zipper. Then his hand slid into the glowing part of the mirror.

“Harry!” Hermione cried, but before he could react and pull back he was tumbling forward. 

\--------------

Harry wasn’t sure what he expected, but he was certain landing on a warm, plush carpet had not been it. As soon as he caught his breath the pain from the landing registered, and he let out a groan. He had the fleeting thought that maybe Snape would be considerate enough to give him a pain potion considering he had just solved the problem of the mirror. Kind of. Harry slid his hand out from under him and pushed his glasses in place before pushing himself up to a semi-sitting position. He paused and blinked in surprise at the sight that greeted him. 

The tip of a broadsword was now level with his throat, its owner glared down with deep blue eyes behind a full beard of dark blond. Ringlets of strawberry blond framed a rugged face, and Harry blinked in surprise at the sight of naked, muscled legs with similar colored hair. Harry hesitated to raise his eyes, but did so anyway and was grateful to see a kilt of red and gold tartan. Movement to the side caught his attention, and he spotted a tall, slender woman with a long, black braid slung over her shoulder almost blending in with the dark blue of her elegant robe. She had a very dainty look about her except for the wand pointing dangerously at Harry. The second woman in the room did not have a wand, but she looked no less dangerous to Harry with her brown hair pulled back in a severe knot, glowing brown eyes, and broad, muscled arms. Her black and yellow Freya dress was mostly hidden behind a dark brown overcoat, and her fingers clutched a glinting dagger, the tip still resting in the hanging sheath.

“You seem to have startled my guests, young traveler.”

Harry jerked his head towards the speaker, careful to avoid the sword point. He felt his mouth fall open at the handsome man that stood casually against a large wooden desk. Deep green robes outlined the svelte figure, a black belt resting on narrow hips, and Harry recognized potion pouches and the man’s own undrawn dagger. Harry assumed the group must be magicals, though this man held no wand or weapon like his comrades, not that Harry was fooled by his casual stance. There was danger in the lines of the potioneer’s body and his silvery eyes. Unlike the other wizard, this man sported only a small goatee on his chin so Harry was allowed a proper look at the stern face. Harry blinked and pulled his eyes away from the handsome stranger. He was in what looked like some sort of sitting room with a large, roaring fireplace and several chairs and a couch where the inhabitants must have been sitting before his appearance. Unfamiliar tapestries hung on the walls, and Harry spotted two doors off to one side of the room. 

He glanced behind him, not surprised to see the mirror standing innocently by a filled bookshelf, then back to the others. “Er, where am I?”

“‘Who are you?’ would be a better question,” the man in green said as he pushed off the desk and took a step forward. The sword moved back as the silver-eyed man circled Harry. “Such odd clothing,” the man mumbled. He stopped in front of Harry and silver eyes met green. Harry felt the push of Legilimency and locked his Occlumency shields in place. The thin lips twitched slightly. “A wizard.” At his pronouncement the others seemed to relax slightly, though weapons were still aimed his way. “Your name, wizard.”

Harry licked his lips. “Harry.” The room fell silent as the man waited for Harry to provide more and Harry silently refused. Another twitch of pink lips and the man stepped back.

“You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry.”

Harry blinked and looked around. “Wha-? But-” Harry scrambled back and shot to his feet, his wand instantly in his hand as he moved into a defensive stance. “Who are you? Why are you in the castle? I don’t recognize any of you.”

“Should you, young Harry?” The tall, raven-haired woman asked as she looked at him the way Hermione would study a new text.

Harry snorted. “Considering I’ve been basically trapped in the castle for the last three years, I would say yes. Did Voldemort send you? You should know we have protections in place. You won’t get away with whatever you are planning.”

“The only thing we are planning, young man,” the viking-like woman said gruffly as she slammed her dagger back in its sheath, “is the upcoming school year.”

Harry furrowed his brows. “Are you new professors then? Dumbledore didn’t mention it. But you should know the Ministry hasn’t cleared the school for re-opening.”

“I don’t know who this Ministry is that you speak of,” the Scot said, re-sheathing his sword over his shoulder, “but we decide when to open our school.”

Harry was slightly- no, make that  _ very  _ confused. Before he could voice his confusion, though, the raven-haired witch spoke again. “I think, perhaps, there is some confusion.” The others glanced over at her then back at Harry. “Young Harry, could you tell us how you happened to come through Merlin’s mirror?”

Harry furrowed his brows and glanced over his shoulder at the innocent-looking cheval glass. Not surprisingly it was once again black. “Is that what it’s called? We just called it ‘The Mirror;.” He moved forward and slid a bloody finger down the dark glass. Disappointment washed through him when it remained dark.

“Oh! You’re hurt.” Harry turned back to see the viking-lady pushing the Scot out of the way. She grabbed his shoulders and led him over to the couch. “You poor dear. You must be in quite some pain. Let’s get you fixed up.” Harry gave the woman an odd look. She had seemingly gone from warrior to healer in the blink of an eye. He settled on the couch as she turned her head. “Salazar, your potions.”

Harry’s eyes went wide, and he shot up from his half-lying state. “Salazar! As in Slytherin?”

The silver-eyed man smiled widely. “You have heard of me?”

Harry’s eyes darted to the other inhabitants of the room, understanding dawning deep inside him. He pushed away from the healer and shot off the couch, shaking his head. “No! No. No. No. No . No. This can’t be happening.”

“Young Harry?” 

He looked up at the soft words and let his eyes take in the four people watching him curiously. Knowing green eyes and an elegant, blue dress. Broadsword and red and gold kilt. Potions pouch and rich, green robes. Yellow and black- well, the whole viking get-up was a bit of a surprise honestly. Harry let out a hysterical laugh and dropped his face into his hands. Only him. He gave another shake of his head and scrubbed his face with his hands which necessitated in righting his glasses once more. He took a fortifying breath and faced the Founders. Bloody hell. The Founders!

“I apologize. This is just a bit unexpected. I assume you are Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflepuff as well?”

Supposed-Rowena tilted her head slightly. “You assume right, young traveler. Have you sought us out for teaching? We typically take our students younger but-” Harry cut her off with a shake of his head.

“I have finished my training, Lady Ravenclaw.” Harry waved his hand and, realizing he still held his wand, slipped it back into his wrist holster. “Sorry. I’m not sure what titles you go by. We always referred to you simply by your given names.”

“You speak in riddles, boy,” Godric finally spoke, his voice as rough as Harry expected. “Speak plainly or face my sword.”

“Godric,” Hufflepuff hissed in warning.

Harry’s wound reminded him of its existence and he pressed a hand to his side. “Do you mind if we sit, and I will explain what I can?”

“First, we shall take care of that wound,” Hufflepuff said determinedly as she moved towards him. Harry waved her off.

“It’s cursed. There isn’t much that can be done for it.”

“Bah,” she spat. “Even a dark-cursed wound can be healed if seen to properly.”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. “It can?”

Harry allowed himself to be pressed to the couch once more, and Hufflepuff lifted the hem of his shirt. Harry noticed Gryffindor and Ravenclaw turned their heads but Hufflepuff and Slytherin both studied the wound. Without an exchange of words, the two founders switched places and Slytherin slipped a hand into his potion pouch.

“If it does not pain you to speak,” the cultured tones said softly, “you may tell your story.”

Harry nodded at the wizard as the others moved to sit on opposite chairs. Harry understood the witches’ disinclination to look anywhere but at his face, but he found it odd that Gryffindor didn’t at least glance at the wound. Harry let out a small hiss as Slytherin applied a cold potion to his skin. “Er, alright. Um. I guess I should start with the fact that I was born in 1980.” The entire room paused at his words, and Harry couldn’t help but blush at the attention on him. “Er, yeah. So. Um. We found the mirror about a week ago in my time, and we couldn’t figure out how to activate it. Until today. I had reopened my wound and went to see my friend to mend it. She was in the room with the mirror. When my hand-” he held up his bloody palm,” touched the mirror it kinda just… sucked me in. So, here I am.”

The room was silent. The others seemingly frozen, except for Slytherin who continued to apply the cream to Harry’s torso. When he felt Slytherin pull back, Harry looked down to see some sort of shape drawn on his torso with the cream. He tilted his head. 

“Is that a rune?”

“A healing one,” Slytherin said as he re-capped the vial. “It will pull out the cursed magic and allow the wound to heal properly.” 

“I have many questions, young traveler,” Ravenclaw said, pulling Harry’s attention to her. 

“You should know I am limited to what I can tell you by the laws of time travel.”

Her lips turned up in a half smile. “You are familiar.”

“Just once,” Harry answered. “But the rules were pounded into me.”

“Then you should also know that it matters not what you have told us as you have already told us,” Slytherin said, pushing the vial back into his pouch.

Harry tilted his head in a touché manner. “True. But that doesn’t leave me free to tell you everything.”

“Then what can you tell us?” Hufflepuff demanded, though in a motherly fashion that reminded him of Molly. 

Harry bit his lip thoughtfully. “That the year was 2000 when I left. That we are in the middle of a war centered around Hogwarts. That I know I have to return because I am prophesied to defeat the monster that leads the opposition.”

“A monster?” Gryffindor repeated. “Not a man?”

“He was a man once,” Harry answered. “But too much dark magic has turned him into something non-human.”

“What does this monster fight for, then?” Slytherin demanded. “Dominance? Subjugation?”

Harry nodded hesitantly. “Partly. He wishes to rule Britain. Er, that’s the, uh, British Isles,” he clarified at their looks of confusion. “England, Wales, Scotland. Probably Ireland too, but right now he’s mainly staying on English soil. Well, technically Scottish soil, I suppose, since that’s where the castle is.”

“And who fights for his supremacy?” Slytherin asked. “How did he amass a following?”

Harry felt his face go red. Would Slytherin try to kill him the moment the founder discovered Harry sided with Gryffindor in their Great Disagreement? “He, er, promised blood superiority. To get rid of the muggles.”

“Blood superiority?” Slytherin questioned.

“What’s a ‘muggle’?” Ravenclaw asked excitedly at the new word. Harry turned to her first.

“Non magical person.” He glanced back at Slytherin and carefully fingered his wand. “His followers believe Purebloods are better than Muggleborns. They believe muggleborns shouldn’t be allowed in Hogwarts.”

“Preposterous,” Slytherin spat, causing Harry to jerk in surprise. “I assume these ‘muggleborns’ are witches and wizards born to parents without magic.” Harry nodded causing Slytherin to snort again. “Where does he think magicals come from? The depths of hell perhaps. Or spawn from a Fairy Ring.”

“And where do you fall on this scale of ‘muggleborn’ and “pureblood’?” Hufflepuff asked.

“Oh. I’m a half-blood. Er, my mum was a muggleborn but my dad was a pureblood.”

A broad smile pulled at Gryffindor’s lips. “I’m a half-blood too.” He nodded his head towards the two witches. “Rowena and Helga too.”

Harry turned to glance at Slytherin. “So, you’re the only pureblood founder?”

Slytherin reared back. “Pureblood. No. I’m what you would term a muggleborn. Neither of my parents were magicals. That’s why I was shipped off to Ravenclaw castle when I was six. Lord Ravenclaw agreed to apprentice me. Rowena was sixteen when I arrived. She was more my tutor than her future father-in-law, and we often spoke of opening a school for others.” Harry gaped at the man beside him.

“But you left Hogwarts because of the Great Disagreement.” Harry clapped his hands over his mouth.

Slytherin narrowed his eyes at Harry. “What great disagreement?”

His voice told Harry plainly his question  _ would  _ be answered. “Er. Well, between you and Gryffindor.” Harry nodded towards the Scot, causing the man’s blue eyes to go wide.

“You may call me ‘Godric,’” he said. “And what disagreement? Salazar and I have never argued over anything serious.”

“About allowing muggleborns into the school,” Harry said, figuring he’d already said too much he might as well keep going. “History says Slytherin only wanted to allow purebloods into the school and keep muggleborns out because they weren’t-”

“Is that where the term ‘pureblood’ comes from?” Slytherin cried, jumping to his feet.

“Er, I guess,” Harry answered carefully.

Slytherin let out a dramatic sigh. “Pure  _ magic _ . Not Pure blood. Impure magic cannot be taught in the confines of a building, magically imbued or not. Godric wanted to allow every magical being into Hogwarts, and I argued that only those of pure magic would flourish here. We have long since put that issue to rest.”

“Um, what is Impure Magic?” Harry asked, causing all four founders to gape at him. Ravenclaw was the first to recover.

“Elemental magic, young traveler. The walls of Hogwarts would interfere with their magic. Most families of Impure Magicals hire traveling Romas to train them up, or send them to live with the Roma if the Magicals are old enough. Helga,” Ravenclaw indicated the other witch, “came to us through the Roma. Her mate is an Impure and she traveled with them. When they came to visit near Ravenclaw castle one year, we met and struck up a friendship. She agreed to come help establish a school. Her mate keeps watch over the nearby forest and they live at its edge.”

“We have an extensive greenhouse thanks to Free Man Hufflepuff,” Godric put in. 

“Yes,” Slytherin added. “Free Man Hufflepuff’s elemental is, obviously, earth. Even the Centaurs are glad to have him around. So you see, Harry, the topic of purity is long since settled so your history is in error.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “In our defense, you people are like thousands of years in the past.” Slytherin’s lips twitched, and Harry wondered what it would take to get a full-fledged smile from the man. Godric, on the other hand, let out a loud guffaw.

“So your monster builds his army on lies,” Ravenclaw said, bringing them back to the topic on hand. Harry nodded.

“Lies, fear, and murder.”

“And you are the only one that can stop him?” Hufflepuff questioned, earning another nod from Harry.

“It’s a prophecy.” He lifted his fringe to show his scar. “He marked me as an infant.”

Slytherin jumped to his feet and stalked over to the mirror. “The mirror was a gift from Merlin at his last visit.” Harry watched Slytherin’s long fingers slide over the gold frame. “He gifted us each with our own artefact. Godric and I with Mirrors, Rowena and Helga with doorways.”

“He made them?” Harry asked, and Slytherin nodded. “I don’t suppose he left instructions on how to use them?” Harry asked hopefully. 

“I may have trained the wiley wizard, but he loves to play the trickster,” Slytherin said with a frown. He studied the mirror for a few more minutes before straightening with a sigh, and Harry had to jerk his eyes away from the man’s backside. Harry had discovered his preference for the male form near the end of his sixth year, but hadn’t had many opportunities to explore. And definitely none as lovely as Salazar Slytherin. Not that he had any hopes that he would be able to explore that particular option. He doubted he would be around long enough to even conjure fantasies- or at least he hoped he wouldn’t. Plus, besides the very thin chance that Slytherin might be gay, Harry was fairly certain such relationships were frowned upon in this time. If one weren’t stoned to death for such thoughts. “I will have to write Merlin,” Slytherin said as he settled back into the closest chair. “Godric, where is that blasted bird of yours?”

Godric let out a pleasant whistle and a moment later a burst of flames appeared in the middle of the room. As the flames receded, Harry spotted a familiar beak. “Fawkes!”

The bird slanted its head and blinked its beady black eyes at Harry before letting out a soft trill.

“You know Fawkes?” Godric asked.

Harry nodded and reached out to pet the fiery feathers. “Yeah. The first time we met was on a burning day. Quite shocking to someone who didn’t even know about Phoenixes.”

Godric let out another laugh. “I don’t doubt that. Well, here you go, Sal. Write your wayward student.”

“In the meantime,” Hufflepuff said, standing up and drawing their attention. “We should find somewhere for young Harry to stay. And decent clothes. It is nearing mealtime, and we wouldn’t want people asking questions. They are used to seeing strangers, but your clothes will draw attention.”

“I believe my Edwin has a tunic and hosen that will fit the young traveler,” Ravenclaw offered. 

“Very good,” Godric said, as he watched Slytherin writing out his missive. “Perhaps Merlin will have answered after dinner, then we can decide what to do.”

Slytherin waved them out as he continued to write out the missive. Harry was led out into the corridor and realized the room they had been in was the same room he had fallen through the mirror in during his time. He was led to a room a few doors down from Slytherin’s, and he wondered if these were Snape’s quarters in his time. Ravenclaw- “please call me Rowena”- returned several minutes later with a pile of clothes. Thankfully, Harry’s dragonhide boots could be passed off as something foreign and he was allowed to keep those on. Rowena left them after passing the clothes off to Hufflepuff. The viking ordered him to remove his shirt so she could check his wound. Harry was surprised to see the skin had already stitched itself closed and was now only a deep red. With a nod, Hufflepuff, who also demanded to be called by her name, motioned towards his jeans and he set to removing them. She watched him closely as if studying him for some sign of more wounds and it reminded him of earlier in Slytherin’s room.

“May I ask a question?” Harry said as he pulled the dark brown hosen over his legs. “Why is it you have no problems looking at my bared skin, but Rowena wouldn’t even look at my wound?”

Helga looked up from where she was examining the jeans. “Because Rowena was raised a lady and is not a healer. She has no need to look upon the exposed form of unrelated men. I, however, spent my childhood among the Vikings and many years with the traveling Roma. Besides having healing knowledge, I have little tolerance for mishishness.”

Harry chuckled and pulled the tunic over his head. “And Godric? I would have thought a warrior such as himself would be curious about a battle wound.”

Helga moved forward to help Harry with the belt he was pulling on. “Godric is no healer either and it would be unseemly for him to look upon a male form since he is unattached.”

Harry furrowed his brows. “But he’s a guy. A man,” he corrected at her look. “Why would that matter?”

“You did not give him leave to look upon you. He was showing you respect as he would any person. Salazar is a healer, so it is acceptable for him to look at your wound as long he does not make advances towards you while he acts as your healer.”

Harry blinked at the woman before him. “Wait. Slytherin and Godric are gay?”

“Gay?” She asked, confusion clear in her voice.

Harry shook his head. “Sorry. Um, they are attracted to their own sex.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “It is frowned upon in your time?”

“Not really. I mean, in the muggle world, but magicals are pretty blase about sexuality. I’m ga- er, prefer my own sex.”

“Ah. No. Salazar is this… gay. Godric has no preference. He has bedded both men and women. This is why he averted his eyes when you exposed your flesh.”

“Oh. Okay. Um, thanks.” Harry stepped back and smoothed out the tunic. “How do I look?”

Helga eyed him before giving a nod of approval. “Acceptable. Come, we will head to the dinner hall and introduce you as a traveling visitor.”

Harry agreed and followed Helga from his temporary quarters towards the Great Hall. He was introduced to the other inhabitants of the school, which mainly consisted of Rowena and Helga’s families and three other teachers. None seemed very impressed with meeting a newcomer, so Harry doubted they would even make much note of his leaving. He made note of the uncharmed ceiling and the few house elves that worked the castle. It seemed the charm to transport the food from the kitchen directly to the tables had not been incorporated yet, and Harry thought it was probably due to the lack of need. Ten or fifteen people were easier to serve than three or four hundred. 

Slytherin appeared sometime in the middle of the meal, and Harry thought this must be normal as no one seemed to remark on it. The man kept a stern look on his face and Harry couldn’t help wonder about it. Was he as antisocial as Snape or was he merely being pensive? More than once, Harry had to drag his eyes away from the impressive-looking wizard. Fawkes appeared near the end of dessert with a flash of fire that didn’t seem to draw much attention, another common occurrence then. Slytherin took the missive from the bird’s beak before it hopped over to Godric and began pecking at the man’s plate. Harry watched Slytherin unfold the note; a frown creased his brow before he shoved the paper in his robe pocket and went back to his pudding. Harry had a feeling it wasn’t good news. His stomach dropped, and he barely touched the rest of the pie on his plate. 

While the rest of the residents chatted after their finished meal had been cleared, Slytherin stood from the table and headed out of the Great Hall. When the other founders rose to follow him, Harry jumped to his feet as well. He hurried after the foursome and followed them back into Slytherin’s quarters. 

“Well,” Rowena said as soon as the door closed behind Harry.

Slytherin took the parchment from his pocket and tossed it to the large oak desk. “He says if the mirror brought a visitor here it is up to the mirror to send him back.”

Helga let out a huff. “Does he say how the mirror decides?”

Slytherin shook his head. “No. Only that the Chosen One will be here for however long it takes for him to be ready to return.”

Harry gaped at Slytherin’s words while the others looked thoughtful. Once again, Rowena was the one to break the silence. “You say you were chosen by a prophecy?” Harry nodded, still rather shocked the Slytherin, or Merlin, had referred to Harry as the Chosen One. “Then it seems you are meant to return. But why bring you here to Hogwarts?”

Harry blinked as a remembered conversation floated through his mind. He shook his head. “Not here. I was already at Hogwarts,” Harry reminded them. “I was already here, so the mirror didn’t bring me here, it sent me  _ here _ . Not a ‘where’ but a  _ ‘when’ _ .” Harry moved forward and settled back on Slytherin’s couch, the others following suit to sit among the chair and couches. “My friend, Hermione, she’s brilliant. Er, really smart. She does a lot of our research. She’s probably read the entire Hogwarts library twice. Anyway, she once mentioned that the lessons we learn now differ from the original courses taught at the time of the Founders. Uh, your time. Now.”

“What courses do they offer?” Rowena asked curiously. 

“Well, the basics are Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then starting third year we can add electives: Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Divination, and Muggle Studies.”

“What about Physical Defense?” Godric asked, sounding affronted.

“Why do they seperate Herbology and Potions?” Helga demanded to know.

“What happened to Magical Theory? It is mandatory for all our first years,” Rowena sounded almost angry. 

“Which class do they teach healing magic in?” Slytherin wondered out loud. “And Ritualism? Surely they don’t simply allow uneducated magicals to perform rituals.”

“I think most of them are outlawed unless sanctioned by the Ministry,” Harry muttered, but Slytherin heard him nonetheless. 

“I do not think I like this Ministry you keep mentioning. Who are they?”

“Um. Our government. They make the laws and such.”

“Idiots, the lot of them!” Godric huffed out as he threw himself back in the chair he occupied. 

“Possibly,” Rowena said. “But it sounds as if our young traveler’s schooling is terribly lacking. No wonder he was sent here.”

There was a loud clap sound and Harry looked over to see Godric’s large hands flat against his legs. “Then it is settled. We shall begin your training posthaste, young Harry.”

Harry gaped at the Scot. “What?”

“It seems you are going back to school, Harry,” Slytherin said quietly beside him.

“We have just over a month until our pupils return from the harvesting season,” Helga finally put in. “In the meantime, Harry will find work down in the village in trade for his supplies.”

Harry blinked helplessly at the witch. “I will?”

“Have you got funds, then?” Harry glanced at Slytherin and shook his head. No. All he’d had with him was his wand. “It’s how things are done. The students that do not have the funds to purchase their supplies work in the village on the weekends. You will simply have a head start.”

“Um, okay.”

“It will not be proper to house one as old as yourself with the students, so you will remain in your quarters during the school year.”

“He should be named as an apprentice to one of us,” Helga added. “To explain why his training started so late and why he stays during harvesting season. Assuming he is still here when the children are sent home.”

“He should be Salazar’s,” Godric pronounced with a smile. “He did fall through Salazar’s mirror, after all.”

Harry glanced at the potion pouch that rested near his thigh. “Oh. Um, I’m not very good at potions.”

“Then you will learn,” Slytherin stated blandly. Harry only nodded.

“Now that that is settled,” Rowena said standing, the others following suit, “I believe it is time we call it a night.”

The four visitors departed Slytherin’s chambers, and Harry made his way down the corridor to his new quarters while the others headed the opposite way and their own living space. The rooms Harry had been given were similar to Slytherin’s with the large sitting area and set of doors. One door led to an office complete with desk and bookshelves. Since Slytherin’s desk was in his sitting room, Harry wondered what was behind his “office” door. The second door led to a large bedroom which was currently being heated by a roaring fire on the other side of the huge four poster bed. There was a small dresser with matching wardrobe and a door that led to a water closet the size of an actual closet and only held a commode. Harry assumed the house elves were in charge of emptying its contents since indoor plumbing hadn’t been invented yet. He would have to remember to ask Slytherin or Godric about bathing. In the meantime, the day’s events were finally getting to Harry. Not sure what else to do, Harry simply removed the belt from his tunic before climbing into the bed and snuggling under the warm covers. He was asleep in no time. 

The next morning Harry was officially introduced as Slytherin’s apprentice and this meeting seemed to make a bigger impression on those present. Edwin Ravenclaw, Rowena’s youngest son introduced himself and informed Harry he was entering his last year at Hogwarts. They chatted amicably until Edwin’s younger sister, Helena came to collect the boy for their chores. Slytherin approached him then and motioned for Harry to walk with him. They walked side by side out of the Great Hall.

“Before we step outside, will you permit me to cast a translation spell on you?”

Harry glanced over at the other wizard. “Er, yeah. Why?”

Slytherin’s lips twitched. “Hogwarts is imbued with a communication spell that allows us to understand each other if it is so wished. Which is why you did not realize Edwin was speaking to you in French.” Harry jerked his head in surprise.

“I thought Rowena was English?”

“She is. But her sister married a Frenchman, and Edwin visits them often. It is hard to revert him back to English when he first returns. The charm?”

“Oh. Yeah- yes.” Slytherin pulled a thin, red wand from his pocket and gave it a small twitch before putting it away.

“You will need to learn the spell before you start work in the village. The charm only works inside Hogwarts and its grounds.” Slytherin turned and began walking again, Harry fast on his heels. They stepped outside, and Harry marveled at the green expanse that spread before them. “A bit different that you’re used to?” Slytherin asked, his lips twitching, damn him.

“There’s no Quidditch pitch,” Harry said. 

“A what?” Slytherin asked as they moved down the path.

“Quidditch pitch. It’s a very popular game in my time. Brooms and balls flying everywhere.”

Slytherin made a sour face. “Sounds like something Godric would enjoy.”

Harry let out a small laugh. “Yeah. Probably. And the trees are bigger in my time. But I suppose a couple thousand years will do that.”

“Mmm,” Slytherin murmured in agreement. Harry glanced at the man and nudged him with his shoulder.

“Hey. Don’t you ever smile?”

Slytherin glanced at him with narrowed eyes. “When there is something to smile about.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m going to make you smile before I leave.”

“Are you?” the man questioned.

“Do you know what we say in my time to a remark like that?”

“What?” Slytherin said as he pushed the iron gates open and they crossed off Hogwarts land.

“Challenge accepted.” Slytherin’s lips twitched as he rose a single brow reminding Harry of Snape. “So what are we doing today, exactly?” Harry asked as they followed the path to Hogsmeade.

“Purchasing a few essentials,” Slytherin answered. “Namely clothing and the like. You cannot continue to wear Edwins cast offs, and I would like to begin testing your level of knowledge on various subjects. We must know what you need to work on. We will also see which shops could use your assistance so that you may build up credit in town.”

Harry gave a firm nod. “Sounds good. Oh, I meant to ask, how do I get a bath? I mean, do the house elves bring in a tub or something?”

Slytherin gave a small nod. “If you wish. We also have a bathing pool in the dungeon. I can show it to you this evening.”

“That would be brilliant. I mean; great.” Harry let out a sigh. “Eventually I’ll stop using slang. Maybe.” Slytherin let out a small snort. 

They spent the morning going from shop to shop introducing Harry and occasionally making a purchase. They spent nearly a half hour at Twilfitt’s, measuring Harry and ordering entire wardrobes including tunic, hosen, and robes. At the apothecary, it quickly became obvious that Harry had no idea how to choose ingredients causing Slytherin to mumble. Or rather, Salazar as he had insisted Harry call him by that time. The older wizard refused to even inquire about help at the apothecary after that, saying there was no way he would allow Harry to claim the position of apprentice while working there until Harry could properly identify every potion ingredient in the store and tell him its uses. 

Their last stop on the way back to Hogwarts was the Menagerie. While Salazar was speaking to the shop owner about ordering a supply of live spiders for a potion, Harry looked around the shop. His heart gave a twinge as he thought of Hedwig and he hoped Ron was looking after Harry’s friend. Harry paused to look at the display of reptiles along the back wall, taking in the two-headed lizard, four-tailed gecko-like thing, and the three headed Runespoor. Harry chuckled at the nonsensical conversation the three heads were having.

“ _ Do not lisssten to them _ .” Harry turned at the hissed demand to see a colorful snake that shimmered from blue to orange to bright green. “ _ They ssspeak nonssensse, _ ” the snake told him.

Harry nodded. “ _ True _ ,” he replied. “ _ But at least it is entertaining nonsense _ .”

“ _ I would rip their headss off if I could get over there. _ ”

Harry chuckled. “ _ Should I ask the shop owner to move you _ ?”

“ _ I would be mosst obliged _ ,” was the hissed reply.

Harry chuckled and turned to head back to the front of the shop. He paused when he saw Salazar and the shop owner both staring at him, mouth’s agape.

Harry pointed to the color-changing snake. “Um, he’d like a different cage. Away from the Runespoors.”

“You speak Parseltongue?” Salazar demanded.

“Er, yeah.” Crap! Harry had forgotten Salazar Slytherin was known for speaking the snake language. “Wait. How can you be muggleborn and still speak Parseltongue?”

“I never said I was the only magical in my family,” Salazar snapped. “How did you come to speak the language? It can only be inherited or handed over by ritual.”

Harry let out a sigh. “It’s a long story.” He tapped his scar, and Salazar only narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Harry knew it was only a matter of time before he’d have to come clean about Voldemort. “Are we ready to go?”

“You can return next week to begin working,” the shop keeper said hurriedly. “I could use a speaker to help with them. Clean their cages and such. There are enough chores about the shop to keep you busy a few days a week.”

Harry glanced at Salazar and the man gave a nod of approval. Harry beamed at the shopkeeper. “Br- Wonderful. I’ll see you on Monday then.”

Hands were shook and Harry and Salazar headed back to the castle. Harry tried to ignore the glances Salazar kept shooting at him, but the walk back was definitely more awkward that it had been going to Hogsmeade. 

Harry spent the afternoon wandering around Hogwarts and taking in the differences and just enjoying being at the school without the threat of war hanging in the air. Harry’s new wardrobe arrived late that afternoon, so after dinner Salazar agreed to show him to the bathing pool. Harry gathered clean clothes and slipped on the pair of sandals Salazar had insisted he purchase that afternoon while the older wizard waited patiently. They made their way down the corridor to another door and stepped into a room filled with stalls. Salazar stopped at a wardrobe and pulled it open. He handed Harry a large, soft towel and a bar of soap that smelled of lemon verbena.

“Helga’s daughter makes the soap. If you have a preferred scent, you may speak to her.” Salazar pulled out another bar for himself, and Harry caught a citrusy scent. He pointed to the stalls. “You may unclothe in one of those. Your belongings will be safe. The bathing pool is through there.” He pointed to a door opposite and Harry nodded.

They stepped into separate stalls and Harry quickly stripped. He wrapped the towel around his waist before grabbing up the soap and stepping back out into the main room. Salazar stepped out of his stall and Harry’s breath caught. The man sported a full body, deep tan, the color almost matching the brown of his nipples. The robes the man wore had hidden defined muscles and a trim torso. Harry’s heart thudded in his chest at the sight of the trail of dark hair leading down below the edge of the towel, and he had to force his eyes to look away before his desire became evident. Salazar led the way to the other door which opened onto a set of stairs. Warm humidity hit Harry as soon as he stepped into the stairwell, and he followed Salazar down into the bathing room. Harry couldn’t help but appreciate the play of muscles across Salazar’s back as he made his way down the steps. 

They followed the curve of the steps and moved into a cave-like room with a large, glimmering pool situated in the middle. A natural hot spring. Harry recognized the small pool from some nature documentary Petunia had watched years ago. Salazar moved over to a stone bench as he spoke.

“We discovered the small lake while working on the school,” he informed Harry. “There is a twin on the other side of the castle for the ladies. Quite convenient.” Finally remembering Helga’s speech from the day before, Harry averted his eyes as Salazar removed his towel and stepped into the pool. “We added the steps and benches in the pool since it was so deep.”

Harry waited until Salazar was seated before removing his own towel and placing his wand on top of it as Salazar had done. He noticed Salazar had averted his own gaze as Harry stepped into the warm water.

“Oh, wow. This feels amazing,” Harry gushed as he moved into the warm water. He opted to sit on the bench across from Salazar for propriety’s sake. 

“Do you not use the pool in your time?” Salazar asked as he reached up to untie his hair from it’s bun.

“I don’t even know if they are aware this place exists,” Harry said honestly. “We have showers in the dorms, and there are prefect baths for the prefects and head students.” Harry almost lost his train of thought as he watched Salazar’s long, black hair fall from its bun and down his shoulder. It was longer than Rowena’s, and Harry thought the man must use magic to be able to keep it in such a tight and small bun. Harry licked his dry lips and turned to ostensibly survey the cave. 

“What is ‘prefect’ and ‘head student’?”

Harry jerked his attention back to Salazar to see the man dip below the warm water. Once again, Harry’s breath caught to see water slide down Salazar’s toned chest; the black hair shiny in the glittering light of the cave. His attention was pulled from his ogling by the sound of heavy steps approaching, and he and Salazar looked up in time to see Godric appear around the corner. He smiled brightly at them as he crossed over to the bench.

“Hello. Introducing young Harry to the joys of our bathing pool, Salazar?” Harry’s face heated at the thoughts that flitted through his head and he hoped the others chalked it up to the warm water. Godric reached for his towel, and Harry averted his eyes just in time to catch Salazar studying him.

“Harry was just about to inform me about prefects and head students in his time,” Salazar said.

Harry felt the slosh of water as Godric stepped into the pool, and the Scot passed in front of him to take a seat on the bench across from the steps. Harry couldn’t help but compare the brutish, wide chest of the Scot to Salazar’s more slender form. Though neither could be said to lack strength, they simply carried it differently. 

“And what are those?” Godric asked.

“Oh, well, in my time the school is full of students.” Godric beamed at this. “There are about ten students per house per year, so about forty or so per year. Which means at any given time there are about three hundred students.”

“Circe!” Salazar gasped.

“But there’s only one headmaster, one deputy headmistress, and one Head of House for each house, so for the fifth, sixth, and seventh years one boy and one girl from each house are chosen to be prefects. They basically take on the same role as the Head of House. Help students, enforce the rules, things like that. Then in seventh year one boy and one girl from the entire school is chosen to be Head Boy and Head Girl. They oversee the prefects and report to the staff. Anyway, one of the privileges of being prefect or head student is having access to the prefect’s bath which is a huge bathing room with a bathtub the size of a swimming pool- er, really, really big.”

Salazar’s lips twitched at Harry’s description, and he was beginning to think the founder enjoyed Harry’s struggles.

“Interesting,” Godric said thoughtfully before dipping under the water. Harry echoed the action and came up with a sigh as the warm water washed over him. Salazar was vigorously scrubbing himself with his soap, and the cave went quiet, save the sound of sloshing water as the three men washed. Harry dipped under the water to rinse and scrubbed at his hair before lathering it with the soap. When he came up from rinsing his hair he noticed Salazar was pouring something into his hand.

“What’s that?” Harry asked as Salazar set the potion bottle aside and began to scrub the potion into his hair.

“Sal is very particular with his hair,” Godric volunteered. “He makes his own hair soap.”

“Shampoo,” Harry said, then clarified at Godric and Salazar’s looks. “We call it shampoo in my time. They have all sorts for all different types of hair. Hermione has to use a special kind because of her curls and Ginny likes a particular smell.”

“Who is Ginny?” Salazar asked, sounding slightly tense. “Your lover?”

Harry choked on air and coughed to clear his throat. “Um, no.” Harry felt his face heat up. “Er, actually, I’m ga- I prefer my own sex. Ginny is Ron’s sister. He’s my mate. Er, best friend,” Harry clarified as Salazar’s eyes went wide at the word ‘mate’. 

“You left a lot of people behind, it seems,” Godric said as he scrubbed his own soap in his hair. “A lover, perhaps who waits with bated breath for your return?” Harry thought he heard a bit of interest in the Scot’s voice. 

Harry laughed. “No. Being the Chosen One doesn’t really leave much room for relationships. Besides, the only other… wizard that shares my inclinations is Ron, and that would just be weird. He’s like a brother to me.”

Harry turned at the sound of a splash to see Salazar’s dark hair floating just under the surface of the water. Merlin, it was beautiful. Harry watched mesmerized until Salazar’s head reappeared, his cheeks flushed red from the heat of the water. Harry finished his own washing and stepped from the pool to dry off as Godric rinsed his hair beneath the gentle waves. 

“If you wish for a cool bath during the day,” Salazar said, pulling Harry’s attention from wrapping the towel around his waist- he quickly averted his eyes when he realized Salazar had yet to cover himself, “the lake is always an acceptable bathing spot. Though I suggest keeping your braies on for modesty’s sake. Leave the soap. The elves will see to it.”

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. “Of course. Thank you for the suggestion.”

Salazar gave a nod and they headed up the stairs to the changing room leaving Godric to enjoy his bath. Harry quickly dressed once inside his stall and ran the towel over his wet hair. Salazar was waiting for him outside the stalls, his hair already back in its tight bun much to Harry’s disappointment. Salazar dropped his towel into a basket and Harry copied him before they stepped back out into the corridor. 

“May I ask you a question?” Harry asked as they headed down the hall towards their quarters. Salazar gave a nod. “From the things people have said, I always assumed you and the others were much older, yet I get the impression that you are all quite young.”

“Perhaps in your time,” Salazar said, “it is not normal for young witches and wizards to head out on their own when still children. As I mentioned; I was only six when I was sent to Ravenclaw Castle. Rowena was already set to marry, but she concentrated on my education during the years of her engagement and while her husband was off fighting. Helga is not much younger than Rowena; their caravan first came to us while Rowena carried her first child. Already the fierce witch was intrigued by a single school for young magicals to learn from. Godric is the oldest. He returned with Rowena’s husband after a fierce battle that left him magically exhausted. During his recovery, he began to teach me his own learnings and share ideas with Rowena, and occasionally Helga during her visits, about the school. When I was fifteen I apprenticed to an alchemist. I was not yet twenty when he passed away and I returned to Ravenclaw castle. At this point, Rowena’s children did not require constant supervision and Godric was weary of war.”

They reached Salazar’s room and he motioned for Harry to join him. They settled in separate chairs and Salazar continued his story. “Rowena was led to this spot in a dream. She said she saw a large castle near a forest and lake with many young magicals running around and flying on brooms. So we began to pack everything we thought we would need. Helga’s caravan arrived shortly before we left; she and her husband were already set to join us.” Salazar spread his arms. “So, here we are. Ten years later with a school and accepting new pupils every year. Of course, it is nowhere near the three hundred you are used to,” he added with a smirk.

Harry chuckled. “We also have quite a few more teachers.”

Salazar tilted his head, studying Harry. “Who was your favorite teacher?”

Harry beamed brightly at Salazar. “Oh, Hagrid, definitely. He was the first friend in the wizarding world I ever had. He brought me my Hogwarts letter when I was eleven and bought my familiar. An owl named Hedwig.”

“What did he teach?”

“Care of Magical Creatures. He was a bit obsessed with the more dangerous animals. He tried to raise a dragon in a wooden hut,” Harry remembered with a fond smile.

“Tell me of your other teachers,” Salazar demanded. So Harry spent the next few hours telling the man about his classes and the professors. McGonagall the animagus, Flitwick the half goblin, Trelawney the absurd. That one almost got a smile out of the man, and his silver eyes sparkled with humor making Harry even more determined to get a real smile. When Harry let out a yawn, Salazar apologized for keeping him so late and sent Harry to his quarters and bed. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face that evening. 

The following day was spent with Helga and Godric as they introduced him to the world of bladed weapons. Harry was intrigued by the heavy swords and small daggers that lined the armory, but after less than an hour with the long sword Harry realized he had a long way to go to be able to wield the thing in actual battle. Helga recommended some exercises to help strengthen his arms before showing him an array of daggers. Harry spent the afternoon reading through herbology books Salazar had shoved at him during lunch. After dinner Harry soaked in the hot spring, letting his muscles relax and listening to Edwin and one of the professors chat before heading to his quarters and collapsing on the bed. 

He reported to the Menagerie Monday morning after breakfast and quickly set to work. His first job was to clean the colorful serpent's cage and move him away from the Runespoors. He chatted amicable with the arguing Runespoors as he cleaned their cage and fed them before moving on to the other animals. He stopped for a dip in the lake on his way back to the castle in order to cool off from his day of hard work as well as rid himself of the stable smell that permeated his body. 

Thus the weeks flew quickly by. The knowledge that Harry would eventually return to his time once he was ready to face Voldemort urged his studying and the days at the shop were a nice break from the books. He rarely saw Salazar outside the dinner hour, but Harry thought it more prudent to get back to his war rather than start an affair with a founder. After all, they would go on with their lives once Harry returned to his own time. 

Eventually, students began to arrive and settle in the dorms. New students were accompanied by a guardian, not necessarily always their parent, and were shown around the school. They were placed in a separate dorm to await sorting at the start of year feast, and everyone settled around the same large table at meal times. Eventually the last student arrived and everyone gathered in the large kitchen to help the elves prepare the start of year feast. There was much laughing and chatting as they cooked, though Harry noticed Salazar still did not smile more than a half quirk of his lips. The elves shooed them out of the kitchen and the group dispersed to prepare for the feast. A tub of warm water was waiting in Harry’s quarters when he arrived, and he quickly washed up and changed into a set of green robes Salazar had denoted as his apprentice robes. He was required to wear them at official school events, though he would wear plain student robes to his classes. Likewise, Harry would be sitting with the professors at the head table. 

He made his way to the Great Hall and was surprised to see a long table in front of the staff table decorated with a long tapestry sectioned into four different colors. He noticed that some of the older students were already seated at the table and made his way to the head table to settle beside Salazar and Godric. Soon after, Rowena appeared with the sorting hat in hand. Harry perked up at the sight of the familiar object.

“Oh, the sorting hat.”

“You still use it?” Godric asked, a touch of pride in his voice.

Harry nodded with a smile at the man. “Is it true it was yours?”

Godric gave a nod. “Made it with my own hands when I was a lad.”

“And what House were you sorted in, Harry?” Harry glanced over at Salazar’s soft queary and opened his mouth to answer but snapped it close, a smirk pulling at his lips.

“You know, Slytherins are quite known for their craftiness, so you should appreciate when I tell you that I will tell you when you give me an honest smile.” Harry turned back to the line of students with a smug smile. “Unless you figure it out beforehand. And no randomly guessing Houses. You only get two guesses.”

Godric muffled his laughter with a large hand and turned his attention to Rowena. Harry watched as the sorted students were sent to one of the colored sections of the table one by one. After the last student was sorted, Rowena joined them, placing the hat beside Godric before sitting down. As if on cue, the elves appeared with the previously prepared feast and everyone began to fill their plates. 

“Another year with such an influx of students and we will have to add another table,” Helga commented and the others agreed. 

Dinner passed with excited chatter and Harry felt a thrill of being taught by the founders themselves. Hermione would be so jealous. 

Classes were exhausting. There was no other word for it. It was nothing like the classes he had attended in his Hogwarts. Harry was required to attend Introduction to Magical Theory with the first years which was quite eye-opening, and he wondered which idiot board member or headmaster disbanded the class. Herbology and Potions was a three hour class on Tuesday afternoons. (Or Tuesday to Harry’s internal calendar.) Weaponry was taught by Helga on Thursday afternoons while Godric followed up with magical defense on Friday mornings. Wednesdays were filled with Runes and Ritualistic Studies while Monday was Charms, Healing, and Transfiguration. On Saturdays, Harry headed down to Hogsmeade with several other students for work, and Sundays were days spent in leisure, for most students anyway. There was no homework in this time, as most of the coursework was practical and students were expected to seek out their professors for extra tutoring if they did not understand something. Harry’s Sundays, though, were spent with Salazar catching up on his potions and herbology knowledge. Harry very much missed Neville at this point, which led to the thought that his friend possibly would have done worlds better in potions if he had been taught this way.

Harry learned the difference between slicing and dicing and why crushing would bring about a different result than grinding. Slowly, Harry began to understand where he had erred in his potions and began to actually enjoy the brewing process. When Harry finally brewed a complex potion on his own he couldn’t help but hug Salazar in glee. He pulled away with an apology leaving both wizards red-faced with embarrassment. 

Potions wasn’t the only thing Harry was excelling in. His swordsmanship was improving rapidly to the point that he was able to join in some of the older students after Yule break. Yule was an experience in itself, and Harry delighted in learning of the old traditions each Founder brought with them. Before he knew it, the students were heading home for the harvesting season and Harry realized he had been there for almost a year. Apparently he wasn’t the only one.

“You have been here for nearly a year, Harry,” Helga mentioned one evening as they were finishing up dinner.

“Yes,” Harry said, thinking of his friends and wondering how the war was going. Had they lost hope with Harry gone? Were they fighting on, waiting for him to reappear? 

“It occurs to me,” Helga continued, “that not once have you mentioned, nor been asked, about your birthday.”

“Ah,” Harry said with a blush. “It’s, er, at the end of the month, actually. I arrived here about a week after my twentieth birthday.”

Helga smiled brightly. “Excellent. Then we have not missed your celebration.”

“Oh. I-”

“Do not object,” Godric whispered beside Harry. “She will not be discouraged.”

“Helga very much enjoys a good celebration,” Rowena added, as if Harry had missed the other birthdays from the previous year. 

So Harry spent his twenty-first birthday with the founders and their family. Helga gifted him with a short blade and sheath while her husband, whose name was not actually “Fremon” as Harry had thought, presented him with an exotic potions-useful plant. There were books from many of the Ravenclaws and other useful gifts from the other castle inhabitants. Godric’s present was a new, leather wand holster from the Hogsmeade tanner while Salazar’s leather belt and pouch was handmade by the man himself. Harry thanked them all profusely and treasured his new gifts.

On the anniversary of Harry’s arrival, he spent the day pretending he didn’t know the date. He rather thought he had done a good job of putting on a brave face until Salazar found him under the tree by the lake. He settled beside Harry but didn’t speak. He merely took a sip of the wine flask Harry had brought with him and sat beside Harry quietly. They watched the sun go down, the sky darkening slowly lighting up by the bright stars. 

“Tell me about them,” Salazar said softly. So Harry spoke. He talked about meeting Ron, saving Hermione from a troll, even his fights with Malfoy. He mentioned the awful kiss with Cho that had him rethinking relationships with girls. Sirius, Remus, his growing friendship with the clumsy Tonks, Neville the Plantman, Seamus the firestarter. He talked and talked and his mind filled with memories of his friends, somehow lessening the homesickness. Harry finally let out a sigh.

“I have been so busy learning and preparing to go home, I have barely thought of them.” He turned to look at Salazar, the now-familiar profile filling his chest with a warm emotion. “Thank you.”

“You should not be afraid to remember those you love. They are with you in your heart and you will return to them.” Salazar turned to look at him and Harry realized the man was wearing his hair down, its long length falling over a shoulder. Harry longed to reach out and stroke it. And apparently he was just drunk enough to lower his inhibitions. The dark strands were silky as they slid over his skin. Soft, with just a slight curl to them. The black shone in the moonlight and, thankfully, Harry had just enough sense not to lean forward and smell the enticing locks.

“You should wear your hair down more often. It’s quite lovely.”

Salazar’s eyes went wide, the silver an almost exact match to the moon overhead. Harry watched pink fill the defined cheeks and his breath caught. Blood pounded through his body and somewhere in the back of his mind a voice told Harry now was not the time with both men nearly drunk. The moment dragged on as Harry fought his instincts with his conscience. A loud trill rent the air pulling the two wizards from their private bubble and Salazar moved to his feet.

“We should return. It is quite late and I believe you have work in the morning,” Salazar said, dusting the nonexistent grass from his robe.

Harry took a deep breath and grabbed up the now-empty wine flask as he moved to his feet. “Right.”

They returned to the castle in silence and Harry tried not to think how he had almost embarrassed himself.

Knowing what he knew of Slytherins, Harry expected things to go on as normal. So it surprised him when he noticed subtle changes. Salazar engaged him in more conversation during dinner, often allowing the conversation to carry over so that they were obliged to retire to one of their rooms to continue speaking. During their private brewing lessons, Harry noticed Salazar stood close to him, his hand often lingering on Harry’s arm during a demonstration. And the man constantly seemed to be sporting a blush.

When the students returned, they did indeed have to add another table. The original table cover was split in two with the green and red part covering one table and the yellow and blue portion spread over the other. Harry attended the feast in a new apprentice robe since his body had filled out quite a bit over the last year. He would never have Ron or, Merlin forbid, Godric’s physique, but he doubted he ever would have sported such muscles in his own time. 

Due to his own intense studying and training, Harry was no longer with the students he had studied with the previous year, except for Runes and Ritualism, the two classes he hadn’t taken in his time. Magical Creatures was added to Godric’s defense class as well as the now-separated potions study. Astronomy and divination were added to the older years and offered on Thursday evenings after dinner. The advanced students all trained together on swordsmanship with Godric and Salazar on Friday afternoons. It was the first time Harry had seen Salazar wield a blade and, well, there was no other word for his reaction to the swift, able movements of the svelte man. It was… HOT, and Harry was… glad he was wearing robes. 

Thankfully the exertion of wielding a sword and concentrating on his opponent cooled his ardour and eased the blood flowing south. By the time they were allowed to drop their weapons, Harry was too exhausted to think about Salazar’s lithe movements or the way his slender hips swayed with each swing of the sword. No, apparently he wasn’t. 

Harry joined the other wizards on their trek down to the lake and soon the water was filled with half naked, sweating wizards cooling in the summer sun. Once he was cooled off, Harry moved to the shore, leaving the younger wizards playing in the cool water. He spread out on the grass to let his braies and body dry. He glanced over as Godric settled on the shore beside him, his own kilt damp from a dip in the lake. 

“You are learning fast, young Harry. Your determination suits you.” Harry blushed at the compliment. “I’ve no doubt you are anxious to return to your own time.” Harry nodded, but before he could say anything Godric continued. “Do not let that hold you back from seeking what you want.” Harry jerked back at Godric’s words. “We are none of us blind, Harry. Salazar holds you in great affection, as do you him.”

Harry turned to watch the younger wizards play in the water. “I don’t want to hurt him. I don’t know how long I will be here.”

He felt Godric lean closer to him. “Salazar may not have figured it out, Harry. But I have. It would take great  _ bravery  _ to not fall under the pressure of being the only hope of defeating a monster. You are not ready to return to that fate; there is still much training ahead for you. Allow yourself, and Salazar, the chance to love. Even if only for a short while. You may be here for another ten years or only ten months, but that is ten months to make memories.”

Harry turned to smirk at the Scot. “Are you sure you aren’t secretly a Ravenclaw?”

Godric let out a laugh that echoed across the lake. “No. But even us Gryffindors can have the occasional moment of insight.” Godric stood and patted Harry’s shoulder. “Do not wait to grasp your happiness, my friend. We do not know what the future holds.”

Harry nodded and turned his attention to the far off mountains as Godric moved away. 

Harry thought on the man’s words over the next week. Everytime he caught a glimpse of Salazar’s blush, or the man’s touch lingered, Harry was reminded of their short time together. He feared his feelings for Salazar were more than simple lust, and he had no doubt his heart would break when he had to return. But Godric was right. He could return with or without memories of loving Salazar, but either way he  _ would  _ return with a broken heart. 

It was once again Friday’s physical defense class that pushed Harry into making a decision. The two teachers did not duel each other again but, instead, set the students to dueling each other. Harry constantly found himself on the losing end as his attention was drawn to Salazar everytime the man stopped to help another student. Godric finally stopped to hiss a warning in Harry’s ear, and he forced himself to pay attention to his own partner. It bothered him that Salazar did not stop by to instruct him, but Harry tried to shake it off. Finally, class was dismissed and Harry headed towards the castle rather than follow the others to the lake again. 

“You were distracted in lessons today.” Harry turned sharply at the soft words, his breath catching at the sight of Salazar moving beside him. He nodded.

“I was.”

Salazar glanced at him. “Care to discuss it?”

Harry started to shake his head but stopped. He nodded towards the aqueduct courtyard, knowing it would be empty this time of day. “A bit of privacy, perhaps.”

“Of course.” They moved over to the garden and settled on a stone bench under a blooming cherry blossom tree. Salazar gave Harry a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking. “Harry?”

Harry turned to the man abruptly. “Godric has figured out what House I was in.”

Salazar furrowed his brows. “And this bothers you?”

Harry chuckled. “No. But it was you I made the bet with, so I thought perhaps you’d like a hint.”

Salazar’s brows went up. “A hint. And what sort of hint could you give me that might reveal your House?”

Harry smiled and darted forward, his lips capturing Salazar’s. There was only a moment of shocked stillness before Salazar let out a small hum and parted his lips. Harry pressed forward, sliding a hand up Salazar’s arm to grip his bicep and slipping his tongue into the warm cavern of Salazar’s mouth. Salazar answered by reciprocating the gesture and soon Harry was lost in their eager kisses. He was certain they must have broken apart momentarily to gasp for breath, but they just as quickly came back together for more kissing. Eventually the kissing slowed and Harry pulled back to see a bright smile lighting Salazar’s face that caused Harry’s breath to catch.

“I might have known you were a Gryffindor,” Salazar whispered but Harry ignored him.

“I love your smile,” which caused Salazar to blush furiously. Harry pressed a swift kiss to the nearly swollen lips. “Sal,” he began hesitantly, “I don’t know how long I’ll be here, but I’d rather return having loved you than never knowing what we could have had.”

Salazar gave a ragged breath and slid a hand in Harry’s hair. “I shall take whatever fate offers us.” Harry allowed Salazar to pull him in for another long, lingering kiss. 

They stayed in the garden for a while longer simply exchanging kisses and looking at each other. It was Rowena who found them, giving them a knowing look as they pulled guiltily apart. She informed them that dinner would be soon so they headed into the castle to wash up and change into clean robes. 

Despite their lack of public display, Harry didn’t doubt the whole castle was aware of his and Salazar’s relationship by the end of the following week. Harry learned quickly that Salazar did not tolerate distractions in the potions lab, so he kept his teasing down to a minimum and worked harder during his Friday afternoon training. After dinner, Harry and Salazar often retired to Salazar’s quarters for a glass of wine and discussion. Sometimes they discussed the students as Harry was now beginning to take an active part as Salazar’s apprentice, other times Harry told of his own years at Hogwarts. They talked of their youths and Salazar became angry at Harry’s abuse, though Harry did enjoy kissing the man into calmness. Harry enjoyed listening about Salazar’s travels with the Lord Ravenclaw and his time with his Alchemist master. 

All these conversations of discovery were held on the couch between soft kisses and gentle caresses. They had yet to allow their hands to wander beyond proper clothing and, as if by unspoken agreement, they did not visit the bathing room at the same time. Not that either of those kept Harry from ending many nights with his own hand wrapped around a hard prick, but he was reluctant to force Salazar beyond his comfort. Harry had made the first move, but it was obvious that Salazar would be the dominant in their relationship, and Harry looked forward to the man’s next move. 

Harry’s world was turned upside down during the second Yule of his time travel. Salazar was working on an experimental potion, so Harry was left to entertain himself. He found himself near Ravenclaw tower and wondered if Rowena’s quarters were nearby. Despite his near-eighteen months in the castle he had never once visited Rowena’s or Godric’s quarters and had only been to Helga’s hut to speak to her husband once or twice. 

Harry came to a slightly ajar door and moved to push it open. He recognized the room as a future classroom, though at this point in time it was still devoid of desks and chalkboard. In fact, the only thing in the room was a familiar doorway with a fluttering black cloth. Visions assaulted his memory. Sirius. Laughing. Taunting Bellatrix. Smiling. Falling. Falling and Harry impotent to stop him. He could stop it. Right now he could change the future. Destroy the doorway so it never existed in his time. Anger surged through him. Anger and desperation. And Harry shot forward, pounding his fist at the stone portals. He kicked futilely at the posts, careful not to let his feet slip into the black void. Harry reached for his wand, struggling to pull it from his holster in his grief. He cried out as he was pulled back, and it wasn’t until he registered the familiar scent of Salazar’s soap and soft hands sliding through his hair that he began to calm down. Salazar’s soothing voice told him to calm down, and Harry breathed into the wet fabric as his breath evened and he finally calmed down. 

Pulling back, Harry was surprised to see Godric and Rowena standing beside the veil, both with wands drawn and looks of concern on their faces. Harry glanced over at the veil and anger surged through him.

“Why do you have something this awful at the school? A student could find it and stumble into it. It’s dangerous!”

Salazar pulled Harry back against him. “It is not dangerous, Harry,” he said soothingly.

Harry jerked away and turned on his lover. “Yes, it is! I’ve seen what it can do. It took Sirius from me.”

Salazar’s jaw dropped. “Your godfather. But, you said he was murdered.”

“He was. His cousin cast a curse at him, forcing him back into the veil.”

Rowena moved forward. “Why did no one retrieve him?”

Harry blinked at the founder. “What?”

Harry felt Salazar’s reassuring hand on his arm. “Harry, remember when I said Merlin gifted us each with an artefact?” Harry nodded. “This is the one he made for Rowena. It is a doorway to death. A doorway, Harry. Meaning, not only an entrance but an exit.”

“Granted, you must prepare yourself properly,” Rowena said. “But it is possible to enter and exit. I use it to study necromancy, a special interest of mine.”

Harry’s head buzzed with her words. “Teach me,” he begged hoarsely. “Teach me how to come back. I can save him. I know it.”

“Harry,” Salazar pulled Harry back against him and pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple.

“Please,” Harry begged.

Rowena let out a sigh. “Alright, Harry. But not today. Not when you are so emotionally fragile. I will teach you during the harvesting season when the students are gone. The ritual can be draining until you learn it properly, and I will not take away from your true learning.” She glanced over at the veil then back to Harry. “Also, the children are safe from it. There is an alarm on the door to warn me of anyone passing into this room. It is how I knew to come here. Godric was with me and he went for Salazar when I could not get to you.”

Harry furrowed his brows. “Couldn’t get to me?”

“Harry,” Salazar moved to look into Harry’s eyes. “Your magic was wild. They could not get to you, and I feared I would be unable to as well. I am surprised it did not injure me as I passed through it to get to you.”

Harry lifted a hand to cup Salazar’s cheek. “I would never hurt you, my love. Even my magic knows that.”

Salazar gave that soft smile Harry was coming to adore and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. “I know, love. Come, let’s get you to my rooms. You need some time to calm down.”

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be led out and through the castle. They were near the third floor when Harry felt his world begin to right itself, and a thought crossed his mind. “Sal, you said Merlin gifted you each with artefacts. I’ve seen yours and Rowena’s but what do Godric and Helga have?” 

Salazar slipped an arm through the crook of Harry’s elbow as they reached the next set of stairs. “As I mentioned before, Godric’s is another mirror, though his mirror is more attuned to one’s desires or-”

“The Mirror of Erised,” Harry cut in causing Salazar to glance at him with a smile.

“Yes. I take it you have met this one as well.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah. A few times. And Helga?”

“Ah. The most useful in my opinion. Or perhaps the most frivolous.” Harry furrowed his brows at Salazar. “Another doorway, this one also attuned to one’s desires, of a sort. One needs merely to stand in front of the doorway and think of a place they wish to be and the doorway will create a room to meet the person’s desires.” Harry thought it sounded much like the room of requirement. “Helga, being who she is, doesn’t believe in keeping the doorway for herself. She is trying to find a way to incorporate it into the structure of the school. She thought she had it figured out a few months ago, but the castle doesn’t seem to like the place she has chosen to place the doorway.”

Harry let out a laugh. “Tell her to try the seventh floor.”

Salazar glanced at him and smiled causing Harry to dart forth and place a chaste kiss on his soft lips. “I take it you have experience with this doorway as well.”

“I am doomed to be haunted by the Founders forever,” Harry teased.

Salazar pressed Harry against the cool dungeon wall just outside his quarters. “I shall haunt you always, my love.”

Harry looked deeply into the sincere silver eyes and moved a hand up to release the magically restrained bun. He shuddered at the feel of the silky strands falling over his fingers. Salazar only ever allowed Harry such indulgence when they were alone. “I don’t doubt that,” Harry whispered as he pulled Salazar in for a kiss.

Somehow they ended up in Salazar’s chambers and Harry was pressed down onto the familiar couch. He moaned as Salazar lowered his weight onto Harry. This was the most intimate they had been, and Harry relished the older wizard’s body pressing against him. Salazar’s mouth moved to suck kisses along Harry’s jaw, teasing at the spots he knew drove Harry wild. Harry preferred tunic and hosen to Salazar’s preferred robes so his growing erection became evident quicker than Salazar’s own arousal, and he arched up into Salazar’s palm as the man rubbed at the tented fabric.

“Sal,” Harry moaned. His fingers gripped the man’s soft hair and he arched up. “Don’t stop. Please.”

“May I touch you?” Salazar whispered against Harry’s ear.

“Yes, please,” Harry moaned reaching a hand down to pull his tunic up. Salazar’s hand joined his and Harry gasped at the feeling of the man’s smooth skin on his belly. “Sal!”

“Harry.” 

Harry cried out as cool flesh wrapped around his aching cock and he thrust against Salazar’s firm grip. “Sal! Oh, Merlin. I’m not going to last. I need-”

“Yes,” Salazar hissed, reminding Harry of the Parseltongue they occasionally spoke. One more firm stroke and Harry was coming over his stomach and Salazar’s hand. Blood pounded in his ears as he came down from his orgasm, Salazar pressing soft kisses to Harry’s neck and jaw. “Beautiful, love. Absolutely beautiful.”

Harry blushed and shifted as Salazar slipped his hands from the hosen. He paused when his thigh brushed against Salazar’s arousal. “You did not…”

Salazar smiled and shook his head. “Not yet. Do not be concerned-”

“No,” Harry interrupted him. “No, I want to. Can I blow you?” Salazar blinked down at him in confusion. “Um, suck you off? Oral.” Salazar shook his head to indicate he didn’t understand. “You know; fellatio. My mouth, your…” Harry glanced down between their bodies and Salazar pulled back in surprise.

“That is something men in your time do?” he asked in shock. “Is it safe? Sanitary?”

Harry chuckled as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, Salazar moving back to sit against the arm of the couch. Harry ran a finger over the evident bulge in the man’s robe. “Why don’t you let me worry about that, and you can tell me if you might be amenable to it again in the future.” Harry pushed Salazar’s robes up to reveal the cotton braies beneath. He pulled at the string and the loose fabric slipped down to hang on Salazar’s erection. He pulled the fabric away to reveal the long, slender cock beaded with precome.

“Harry,” Salazar said hesitantly, but Harry ignored him and leaned forward to lick at the top. “Sweet Circe!” Salazar cried and Harry took it as consent. He slipped his tongue up the considerable length and wrapped his lips around the spongy head. “Morgana’s pantaloons. Oh, Harry.” Harry smiled and sucked gently as he pulled Salazar deeper into his mouth. “I am running out of curses, Harry! You are surely killing me.” And Harry set to fulfilling the man’s words as he licked and sucked, taking Salazar deep. Harry tried to remember everything from the only blowjob he had been given as he pleasured Salazar. Surprisingly he had no problems getting his throat to relax in order to take the man nearly to the root of his cock. Meanwhile, Salazar moaned and writhed beneath Harry, his long fingers sliding through Harry’s hair as he gasped and cried out Harry’s name over and over. Harry looked up to see the man bent back over the couch, his face red with passion and Harry sucked harder. Suddenly Salazar shot up. “Harry, I’m-”

Harry gave a final suck and welcomed the warm burst of ejaculate in his mouth. Salazar gaped at Harry as he licked the man clean before pulling back. Harry smiled at his lover. “So? Worth a repeat performance?”

Salazar’s face burst with redness, and he quickly set to fixing his clothes causing Harry to chuckle at the man. “I cannot believe you… You swallowed it.”

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would taste.” Salazar’s head shot up to gape at Harry.

“You have never… done that before?”

Harry shook his head. “I got one once, from a guy- fellow wizard, I was experimenting with but that’s as far as we got.” A frown marred Harry’s features. “We were called to battle before I could reciprocate.”

Harry looked up at Salazar’s touch on his chin. “You will teach me so that I might give you the same pleasure.” Harry nodded, a smile pulling at his lips.

“Yeah. It’s- I’ve heard it’s almost as good as sex.”

Salazar’s face flushed red. “You are inexperienced in that area as well?” Harry nodded and Salazar leaned forward to brush a kiss across Harry’s lips. “Then we shall learn together.”

Warmth bloomed in Harry’s chest and he nodded in agreement. 

Harry ended up sleeping in Salazar’s chambers that night and every night during Yule break. He reluctantly returned to his own quarters when the students returned, though he spent the evenings in Salazar’s rooms. Their intimacy did not progress, but Harry still enjoyed their time together. He loved cuddling on the couch with Salazar in the evenings. Sometimes they talked and snuggled and other times they curled up next to each other, lost in their own books. On the weekends, Harry slid into bed beside Salazar in just his tunic which often led to morning explorations of each other's bodies. The first time Salazar slid his mouth over Harry’s cock he nearly came immediately and fought for control so he could enjoy his lover’s ministrations. Harry loved waking up with his head resting on Salazar’s chest, their legs entwined, hands already seeking the feel of each other before they fully woke. 

Harry wasted no time in settling back into Salazar’s quarters when the students were released for the harvesting season. Harry went back to work at the Menagerie, and his days were filled with lessons and dueling practice, both magical and weaponry. Harry had discovered an affinity for runistic rituals, and Rowena spent hours teaching him advanced theories and studies that weren’t covered in the normal curriculum. She also began working with him on the ritual for entering the veil, though they only did this on Friday evenings so Harry had the weekend to recover before he had to return to the shop on Monday. 

A band of Roma arrived one full moon and Harry was introduced to Helga’s “family.” They stayed a fortnight celebrating and catching up. One of the elders mentioned a small village in the south of Wales where many magical children were living, so Godric, Edwin and a few others decided to trek down to look into it. They sent word about the large number of children they found that turned out to have magical abilities. The Astronomy/Divination teacher wondered aloud about an enchantment that would cause so many magicals to be born in such a small area. 

As there were over twenty children from the village of varying ages that would be attending the upcoming year, there was talk about taking on one or two new teachers as well as a way to get the children here. Helga’s husband mentioned a herd of Thestrals he had located in the forest and wondered about training them to drive a carriage. It was decided that with an enchanted carriage and cloaking spells, the horses could fly during the nights, shortening the children’s travel time to one or two days depending on where they were located. Harry asked about central meeting points for the children that resided closest to each other, and Helga beamed with pride as they discussed sending out letters to the parents. It was finally decided on five or six locations where a pair of adults would take a carriage to pick up a group of children and bring them to the school. 

The Thestrals were easy to train and the carriages even easier to enchant. It was decided that Salazar, Harry, Godric, and Edwin would take two carriages to the new village to gather the children and they left about a week before school was to start. Harry’s heart caught in his chest when he realized they had come to the small village that would one day be renamed Godric’s Hollow. They set up camp just outside the town proper and settled in for a few hours sleep before the scheduled meetup with the parents of the incoming students. 

The meeting was held in the town hall and Godric stood before the cluster of parents and anxious children. He smiled warmly at the gathered group and began to tell them of what they could expect. Most of the parents were non-magicals and were anxious about sending their children off into the unknown. Godric reassured them there would be no expense on their behalf, explaining about the arrangement with the nearby village. By the end of the meeting many questions had been answered and at least the children were excited to go. 

A meal prepared by the women of the village ended the meeting, and the atmosphere was genial as the four representatives from the school got to know the children and answered more questions. As the meal was drawing to a close there was a loud, piercing scream and all eyes turned to see a tall man in a black riding cape holding a small child at knifepoint. Harry and Salazar drew their wands, and Harry fingered the hilt of his dagger.

“Witches!” the man screamed, pressing the blade of his dagger against the young boy’s throat. A hysterical mother wept in Edwin’s arms.

“Leave the boy alone,” Godric demanded, moving forward with his sword drawn.

“A village of witches,” the man screamed again, his voice maniacal in its rage. “I will burn you all.”

“No,” many of the people wailed, and Harry thought it ironic that the one child being held at knifepoint for witchcraft was one of the only non-magical children there. 

“There is no escape,” the man screamed and a flaming arrow came from somewhere behind him. More screams rent the air as the meeting hall caught on fire. Harry quickly aimed his wand and cast an  _ Aguamenti.  _ Godric used the distraction to cast a spell at the man, freeing the boy who ran to the shelter of his mother’s arms. Then the battle began. More men in black capes poured through the trees of the nearby forest, swords and daggers drawn. Harry and Edwin ushered the children into the nearby church along with many of the women who were obviously unable to fight due to age, heavy with child, or some other reason. By the time Harry turned to the attackers, Salazar had disappeared in the midst of the battle. He pushed his own wand into its holster, recognising the need for discretion among these attackers. His sword was pulled from its scabbard slung across Harry’s back and he joined the fray, swinging his sword and dagger as he helped the villagers fight back the attackers. 

As the battle neared its end, Harry spotted many of the women already attending the wounded. He thought Godric or Salazar must have been casting  _ Protegos  _ on the villagers because not a single corpse was from the village. Harry found Salazar healing a wounded young man who was scheduled to come with them. He bent down to help his lover, handing Salazar a potion from Harry’s own pouch, when he noticed a slash on Salazar’s arm.

“Sal, you’re injured.”

“A scratch,” he said as he added Dittany to the boy’s wound.

“Which will fester and become worse if not treated,” Harry said adamantly.

Salazar watched the boy’s skin stitch together before turning to Harry. “Alright, love. I will allow you to attend me.”

Harry grabbed the bottle of Dittany from Salazar’s fingers. “You’re damn right you will,” which caused a soft chuckle from his lover. Harry’s face blushed as he poured the Dittany over Salazar’s wound and watched it heal. They were getting to their feet when Godric appeared.

“All are accounted for and the survivors’ memories have been altered,” he informed them. “Apparently the young boy I saved was the governor's son. I have promised we will put protective runes over the village.” He turned to Harry. “Harry, do you feel you are up to it? Your runes are stronger than mine.”

Harry nodded as he tucked the Dittany back into his pouch. He glanced up at the sky and the position of the sun before pointing to the east. “We will need to start over there immediately if we wish to finish marking the town before sundown. Salazar, will you take Edwin and gather the children to our tent? Despite the skirmish, we must take flight tonight and get back to the school.”

“I agree with Harry,” Godric added. 

“Yes,” Salazar conceded. “We have no time to waste and the village will be safe with Harry’s runes. Plus, removing such a vast amount of untrained magic will allow the runes to draw from the land, keeping them in place longer.”

Harry turned away from his lover, ostensibly to survey the land. But the truth was, he knew the runes would one day be brought down by an insane dark wizard out to kill a mere babe. Harry shook the maudlin thought from his mind and moved to begin placing the runes. He was stopped by Salazar’s hand on his arm and turned to his lover to see Godric leading the young wizard to where Edwin was gathered with others. Harry turned his attention to Salazar.

Salazar moved forward and pressed against Harry. “I feared I would lose you, Harry.”

Harry smiled gently and pressed a palm to Salazar’s cheek. “Not quite yet, love.”

Their lips met for a brief kiss before Salazar pulled back, his silver eyes sparkling with emotion. “I love you, Harry.”

Harry’s breath caught and emotion welled up inside him. He let out a watery chuckle. “Now, Sal? You aren’t supposed to declare your love in the throes of adrenaline.”

Salazar rolled his eyes, a habit he had picked up from Harry. “I do not know what this adrenaline is that you speak of, but I for one remained calm during the fight.”

Harry smiled brightly. “Ah, well then. I love you too, my perfect Slytherin.”

Another kiss to Harry’s lips and Salazar moved to whisper in his ear. “If we weren’t to have a carriage of anxious children tonight, I would take you.” Harry’s knees went weak and he grasped Salazar’s arms for support.

“I will hold you to that, Salazar Slytherin,” Harry said roughly.

“I look forward to it,” Salazar whispered before stepping back. 

Harry watched him go before shaking the fog from his mind and forcing himself to concentrate on setting the runes.

Almost immediately upon returning to the school, word got out about the battle and it soon became the talk around the castle. Godric seemed to be the hero of the day, so Harry and Salazar slipped away to wash and change for lunch. Alone for the first time in nearly a week, Harry and Salazar barely made it to the couch before they were sliding hands under tunics and tossing aside belts. Harry’s glasses joined his wand on the floor besides Salazar’s and he grasped the slender hips to press his aching cock against Salazar’s thigh.

“Sal,” Harry groaned as Salazar’s hand slid beneath his hosen. “Please. Take me.”

“Tonight, love,” Salazar murmured in Harry’s ear. “I won’t be rushed when I finally make you mine.”

Harry hissed and thrust up into the familiar touch. “I’m already yours, my love.”

“And I am yours.” The room went silent save for heavy breathing and moans of pleasure as the two men pressed their now-naked bodies together. Harry wrapped his legs around Salazar’s waist, pressing their erections together and pulling a moan from both of them. Harry cried out as Salazar bit into his shoulder and he came, squirting hot, thick come between their bodies. Salazar let out a gasp and stilled above Harry, his own release joining Harry’s on their bodies.

“Mmm. I do love you,” Harry murmured as Salazar pressed lazy kisses to his swollen lips. 

Salazar eventually moved from Harry and the two men cast cleaning charms over themselves and changed into clean clothes. Salazar once again donned his robes while Harry slipped into a clean tunic and hosen. They made their way up to the dinning hall where the others were already gathering for lunch. Most of the students had arrived save for Helga’s and one other group so the extra tables had been added, though without the cloth denoting House. As they entered the hall, Harry looked around picking out the new students and spotting the returning ones. Salazar went stiff beside Harry and he turned to look at his lover. Salazar was glaring daggers at a man talking to Helena. Harry slipped his hand into Salazar’s.

“Who is he?” Harry asked quietly. 

“A cousin,” Salazar seethed. “Most likely the one your Slytherin history is based on. Both of his parents are magicals and he disdains non-magicals as lesser beings.”

Rowena appeared beside them, a worried look on her face. “Sal-”

“Why is he here?” Salazar demanded. 

“I had little choice,” she answered apologetically. “He is outstanding in his field, and when he heard we were hiring he came to me. I could not turn him away with so few other applicants. He has promised to behave and not antagonize.”

Salazar gave a snort of disbelief and led Harry over to a small group of the children they had escorted to the castle. Once settled at the table, Salazar leaned over to speak softly to Harry, the soft hisses of Parseltongue sliding over Harry’s ear.

“ _ Remember when I said the castle could translate, but only if the speaker wished it _ ?” Harry nodded, trying to ignore the shiver of lust that ran down his spine. “ _ My cousin cannot speak Parseltongue. _ ” Harry looked at Salazar in surprise. “ _ He was not born with the gift, and my uncle that knows the ritual was not speaking to his father at the time. _ ”

“ _ What about later? _ ” Harry asked, glancing over at the man with short, dark hair and sporting a shimmery black robe. 

Salazar shook his head. “ _ The ritual must be done before the magical core settles. _ ”

Harry smiled slyly at Salazar and reached under the table to squeeze his hand. “ _ My perfect Slytherin. I knew there was some deviousness in there somewhere. _ ”

Salazar gave a soft chuckle and turned as one of the new students asked him a question. Lunch went smoothly and afterwards Harry and Salazar visited with some of the returning students and the staff that had gone to retrieve them. None of the others had had any problems, so that was a relief. Harry smirked when he saw Godric being trailed by several of the younger magicals from their group and he pointed it out to Salazar.

“Do you know,” Harry said as they watched Godric display his swordsmanship to the children, “eventually they will rename that village to Godric’s Hollow?”

Salazar let out a huff and shook his head. “He will never let us live it down.”

“They claim he was from that village.” Salazar gave Harry a look and he put his hands up in a sign of surrender. “I believe we’ve already established my history knowledge is not entirely accurate.”

“Someone needs to rewrite your history books,” Salazar murmured.

“Cousin.” Harry felt Salazar go stiff at the cold tone and they turned to see the other Slytherin standing behind them. Salazar gave a firm nod to the man.

“Solomon,” Salazar intoned. “I must say it was quite a surprise to see you here.”

“Well, I could hardly forego the opportunity to pass on my knowledge at your beloved school. After all, there are so few Magizoologists in Europe. I even brought some of my favorite magical creatures. I was sorry to hear of your troubles,” Solomon began in a voice that Harry thought didn’t sound the least apologetic. “Of course, you know, if you were to close the school to such-”

Salazar cut him off with a wave of his hand. “I will not have this discussion with you again, Solomon. You know my stance, and the decision was not yours. Kindly refrain from divulging such thoughts in your classes. Many of our students come from non-magical families, and if I hear you are degrading them in any way I will not hesitate to see your dismissal from our school.”

Solomon’s nose flared but there was no other sign of his annoyance. “Of course, cousin. My apologies.” The man’s lips turned down in a frown elongating his face and reminding Harry of the statue in the-

Harry grabbed at Salazar’s robe. “ _ Sal! _ ” The unexpected Parseltongue had Solomon jerking his head towards Harry, an unpleasant frown on his face. “ _ Do you have some sort of office or chamber beneath the school?” _

Salazar turned to look at Harry, his brows furrowed. “ _ There is the room I do my most dangerous experiments. It is far beneath the castle in order to contain any catastrophes. Though I rarely use it. Why?” _

Harry let out a sigh and shook his head. So the Basilisk had not been Salazar’s. Well, at least Harry didn’t have to feel guilty about killing a beloved pet or some such.

“Who is this?” Solomon demanded as he narrowed his eyes at Harry. “And how does he have the ability to speak Parseltongue? It was my understanding that Uncle was very particular whom he cast the ritual on.”

“An enemy apparently accidentally performed the ritual on me without being aware of what he was doing,” Harry gave the answer he and Salazar suspected had happened with Voldemort. It would certainly explain his Parseltongue and why Voldemort could so easily get into his head. Harry gave a shrug. “It’s what happens when one digs into Dark Magic without caution.”

Solomon’s lips tightened in displeasure for a moment before he spoke. “Are you a student here?”

Harry gave the man a condescending smile. “No. I am Sal’s apprentice-”

Salazar slipped a hand around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer. “Among other things.”

Harry blushed but continued. “Though I do occasionally attend lessons with the older students to further my knowledge.”

“Harry!” Harry and Salazar turned at Godric’s gruff greeting and Harry flinched as the Scot dropped a large hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I’ve been talking to Cecilia, and we don’t see any reason for you to continue in Astronomy and Divination,” he said, mentioning the duel subject teacher. “So, I thought, if you’d like, we could use the time to practice combining your magical and physical dueling techniques.”

Harry brightened at Godric’s request. “That would be great, Godric. I’ve been interested in combining the two for some time.”

Godric nodded. “I am aware, and I feel your swordsmanship has really progressed this last year.”

Harry barely registered Solomon’s dismissal as he and Godric talked, but Salazar’s relaxation was apparent to Harry immediately. The three men headed out of the castle to take in the warm evening and watch over the children while they played. Some time later, Salazar headed inside to wash up and, as much as Harry wanted to follow him, Harry remained outside with Godric. He gave Salazar plenty of time to use the bathing pool before heading in for his own bath. They passed just inside the changing rooms, Salazar’s damp hair already pulled up. The man gave Harry a passionate kiss before they separated, and Harry went to take his bath. Halfway through he was joined by Edwin and the two men chatted as they washed up. Harry returned to their chambers and changed into a clean tunic and hosen before fastening his belt around his waist. Since Salazar was already dressed, they headed to the dining hall together. 

Dinner passed too slowly for Harry as he was anxious to return to their room and finally consummate their relationship. Salazar must have sensed his excitement because the man kept giving him sly looks and smirking at him. Harry mock-glared at his lover, but it was hard for him to get angry at the man. Especially as Salazar kept rubbing their thighs together under the table. Finally the dessert dishes were cleared and the younger magicals wandered off toward their dorms. 

Harry and Salazar said their goodbyes, claiming exhaustion from their travels and made their way to their chambers. The door was barely closed before Salazar was pressing Harry against the wall and removing his belt. Harry gasped as Salazar’s mouth latched onto his neck. He grabbed at the strong arms and arched his back.

“Sal! Oh, Circe. Yes.” Salazar’s hand slid between them to rub teasingly at Harry’s cloth-covered cock. Harry had enough sense to remove Salazar’s belt and began to pull up the man’s robe. “Need you.”

“Bed, love,” Salazar murmured and turned Harry around so he could lead him back to the bedroom. Harry’s tunic went flying nearly the moment they were in the room, Salazar’s hands sliding over his torso. The back of Harry’s knees hit the bed and he fell down, separating him and Salazar. Salazar took the opportunity to pull his robe and boots off while Harry kicked his own boots to the floor and tossed his glasses to the bedside table. He lay back on the bed and reached for the hem of his hosen but Salazar was moving over him and pushing Harry’s hands away. 

“Mine.” Salazar pressed a kiss to the bulging fabric and Harry moaned, lifting his hips for Salazar to pull the fabric down. Once Salazar was back over him, Harry reached down to pull at the knot on Salazar’s braies and pushed the fabric down. It wasn’t the first time the two men had been fully naked together, but there was something different about it this time. Harry figured it was because they were finally going to consummate their love. “Love you,” Salazar whispered as he pressed his hot erection against Harry’s.

“Love you too,” Harry gasped out as he spread his legs and wrapped them around Salazar’s waist.

“So eager, my love.”

“Please,” Harry begged. “Need you.” Salazar hummed in delight and slid his hands over Harry, teasing his nipples and stroking Harry’s stomach. Harry panted as Salazar’s mouth moved over his body. He grabbed at Salazar’s bun and released the spell’s hold on it. Harry gasped in delight as the silky hair spread around him, caressing his body. “Fuck, I love your hair.”

Salazar chuckled against Harry’s belly button and dipped his tongue into the slight depression, sucking gently. Harry slid his fingers through the dark strands and arched when he felt Salazar’s finger press against his entrance. Warm oil dripped over his skin and Harry bent his knees to give his lover better access. Salazar’s mouth wrapped around Harry’s cock at the same time a finger slipped inside him. Harry nearly came at the sensation. He grasped Salazar’s hair and arched his hips. 

Harry hurried Salazar in his preparation, but the man would not be deterred and Harry accused him of torturing him. Salazar merely chuckled and pushed in a third finger. Salazar easily found Harry’s prostate, and the next time Harry begged him to get on with it, Salazar complied and moved up Harry’s body. Salazar kissed him passionately as he pushed into Harry, both men groaning and panting at the intrusion. Salazar slowed the kiss, giving Harry time to adjust and both men a chance to relax so they wouldn’t come too soon. Harry hummed into his lover’s mouth and ran his fingers through the dark hair. Harry loved the feeling of being filled with Salazar’s cock. It was slightly uncomfortable at first but the longer Salazar stayed inside him and the more Harry relaxed he found the feeling enjoyable. Eventually, though he wanted-  _ needed _ more and pressed his hips up, pulling a groan from both of them. 

“ _ Harry _ ,” Salazar hissed as he pulled back and surged forward.

“Sal,” Harry gasped out at the brilliant feeling of being filled over and over. He lost track of everything but the feeling of Salazar inside him, over him, around him. It was wonderful. Exquisite. He couldn’t believe they had waited so long. Merlin, he was never giving this up. Salazar moved above him, thrusting into Harry, the room filling with pants and slapping of skin as they made love, reaching for their orgasm. Harry exploded first, crying out as he erupted untouched, hot semen spurting over their stomachs and chests. Harry panted, watching Salazar move over him as he came down from his orgasm. He thrust his hips up lazily, clenching his inner muscles and pulling a groan from his lover. Darkened silver eyes focused on Harry as Salazar hissed out Harry’s name, and Harry felt Salazar’s long cock throbbing deep inside him as warm liquid filled him. Harry moaned at the feeling, his body arching and nearly having a dry orgasm at the sensation. Salazar kissed Harry fiercely before gently pulling away and sliding out of Harry. Both men groaned at the separation, and Harry moved over to cuddle against Salazar.

“Mmm. Definitely better than a blow job.”

Salazar chuckled and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “Love you.”

“Love you too, my perfect Slytherin,” Harry mumbled into Salazar’s chest already slipping into a sated sleep. He barely heard Salazar summon his wand or felt the cleaning spell that washed over them as he drifted off.

Harry didn’t even consider moving back into his original quarters, and it had been so long since he’d actually slept in them no one even pretended to protest. Harry spent more class time with Salazar as he worked on improving his potions knowledge. Rowena gave him more books on rituals to study as Harry was now past the level of her own classes, and he spent at least one afternoon a week with Helga’s husband learning more about plants. Godric was harder on him in their training now that they were practicing one on one, but Harry didn’t mind. Though he tried not to think about what it would mean when Merlin’s magic finally felt him “ready” to return to his own time. He had been here for nearly four years and he had a feeling his time was running out. 

Harry dodged a hex and slashed out with the short dagger barely piercing the bubble around Godric’s body. Harry was panting with exhaustion while Godric hadn’t even broken a sweat.

“Switch hands,” Godric demanded as he dodged another swing of Harry’s blade. Harry obeyed, exchanging his dagger for his wand in his dominant hand. His movements were slower, clumsier, but that was the whole point to the exercise. “You must become proficient with your weapons in both hands. Confound the enemy. Never let him know your strengths; never show your weaknesses,” Godric instructed as he led Harry through another exercise.

Harry barely had the breath to breathe let alone reply to Godric’s instructions. Finally Godric called a halt and Harry dropped to the ground, his wand and dagger falling beside him as he panted for breath. Godric sat down beside him.

“You are getting better.”

“I don’t feel like it. I feel like I’ve digressed.”

Godric patted Harry’s arm. “That is because you are training with your non-dominant hand. It is like learning to write all over again. Or wield your blade and wand anew. I’ve no doubt by Yule you will be up to your old standards.”

Harry pushed himself into a sitting position and made a face. “Then it will be time to double my efforts to improve.”

“Yes,” Godric said bluntly. “Now, tell me more about your world.”

Harry chuckled. It was a part of their routine now; as they rested, Harry would talk about the modern conveniences he had left behind as well as the wizarding world. Godric seemed fascinated by much of what Harry had to say but lamented at the corrupted ministry. Harry usually had to spend a half hour listening to how Godric would love to leap forward in time and take the ministry in hand and run the wizarding world as it should be.

Harry laughed at yet another rant. “Then who would run the school?”

“Salazar, of course,” Godric said matter of factly. “It is after all his and Rowena’s brain child.”

Harry sighed and looked out over the castle grounds. How he wished he could take Salazar back with him. He would miss the man terribly when he had to return, but he would never regret their time together. Godric had been right about that. A strong hand patted Harry’s back and he turned to smile sadly at his friend.

“You remind me a lot of Ron,” he told the Scot.

“Your best mate,” Godric remembered, and Harry nodded.

“Yeah. He’s had his moments, but overall he’s been the best friend I’ve ever had. He’s always tried his best to explain the magical world to me, and he’s been there for almost all my most difficult moments.”

“He sounds like a good friend. You shall have to bring him to my portrait when you get back so I can meet him.”

Harry furrowed his brows and turned to Godric. “You know, I’ve never seen a portrait of any of the Founders.”

Godric gave a small hum. “It’s possibly the castle hid them to keep them from giving something away.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “Possibly. It hid Sal’s chambers until just before I came back. A time for everything,” Harry quoted.

“And everything in its time,” Godric replied as he stood and offered a hand to Harry. Harry allowed the Scot to pull him up and they headed to the castle. They passed Solomon speaking to Helga, a stern look on the Viking’s face. Harry didn’t take the man’s class, concentrating on the more battle-focused skills, and he tried to avoid the man whenever possible. He had no doubts this was the man that would go down in history as the Salazar Slytherin Voldemort admired, and Harry feared what he might do to the idiot should he spend any significant amount of time in the man’s presence.

As the months wore on, Harry did actually improve using his non-dominant hand. Occasionally, Godric would bring in one of the more advanced students to duel against Harry so he could observe and suggest improvements. Weekends were still spent at the Menagerie mainly because Harry enjoyed the company of the shop owner and taking care of the animals. Rowena continued to teach Harry advanced runic rituals and even allowed him to join her beyond the veil during some of her research quests. Helga finally got her own doorway incorporated into the castle and it became a popular place among the students.

And between it all Harry spent his nights in Salazar’s arms. They made love almost every night and fell asleep cuddled in each other’s arms. Harry loved snuggling close to his lover, inhaling Salazar’s citrusy scent, and feeling Salazar’s long hair against Harry’s skin. Occasionally they would slip down to the bathing room long after the others had gone to bed and wash each other before making love in the warm water. Harry loved these nights because Salazar allowed Harry to wash his hair and afterwards they would spend several long minutes while Harry combed out the beautiful tresses.

It was one such night when Harry let out a mournful sigh as he ran the brush through Salazar’s hair.

“What is it, my love?” Salazar asked, reaching a hand back to press his palm against Harry’s knee.

Harry leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Salazar’s head, inhaling his clean scent. He placed the brush on the bedside table as Salazar moved to lay back on the pile of pillows. Harry curled up against his side and rested his head on Salazar’s chest. He pulled a lock of hair closer and began to play with it as he spoke.

“I wish wizards could get pregnant.”

He felt Salazar jerk beneath him. “What?”

Harry pressed a kiss to the almost-smooth chest. “I just would like to at least leave you with something to remember me by.”

Harry felt Salazar’s lips against his head. “I will never forget you, my love.”

“I know,” Harry sighed. “Also, I wouldn’t mind giving you a child. Carrying your child. It’s the greatest gift one can give to their lover isn’t it?” Harry looked up to meet Salazar’s silvery gaze.

“You amaze me sometimes, Harry love.” Salazar made to sit up and Harry lifted himself from the man’s chest. “But tell me, do they not offer the male cyesis potion in your time?”

Harry furrowed his brows. “The what?”

“It’s a potion that allows a wizard to carry a child to term.”

Harry’s mouth gaped open and he shook his head. “I don’t think so. Of course I don’t really know much about the wizarding world as a whole, but I’ve never heard of it. Is it hard to make?” Harry asked eagerly and Salazar chuckled.

“No. And,” his face grew serious, “Harry, I could make one for you to take back.” Harry’s mouth gaped open but before he could ask what Salazar meant the man continued. “It is a potion that requires the essence of both partners but can be digested at any point. Unlike a female fertility potion that requires intercourse within a certain time frame, the Cyesis potion has a shelf life of about a year. You can carry it with you and take it whenever you wish.”

“I love you,” Harry said, surging up to cover Salazar’s mouth with his own. Salazar hummed as he pulled Harry closer and soon Harry was being rolled over and pressed into the mattress. “Mmm. Sal. Please.”

Salazar teased Harry with lingering kisses to his neck, shoulders, and chest. Long fingers slid over Harry’s torso and he wrapped his legs around Salazar’s waist, urging the man to continue. But Salazar would not be deterred in his slow seduction of Harry, and eventually Harry gave in with a groan and relaxed into the mattress allowing Salazar’s thorough exploration of Harry’s body. As if the man didn’t know every inch of Harry by now! Harry let out a moan as Salazar finally entered him and Harry forced them over so Salazar was beneath him. Salazar chuckled as he grabbed Harry’s waist and allowed the younger wizard to have his way. Harry loved riding Salazar. Loved feeling the man go deep inside him. Loved controlling the rhythm as he bounced on the man’s cock until Salazar reached up and began to stroke him. Harry never lasted long with Salazar’s hand around him, urging him to his climax and surging up into Harry as Harry clenched around him.

Eventually, Harry slipped from Salazar and cuddled up next to him as the man cleaned them up. Salazar settled Harry against him and spread his hair over their bodies so it brushed against Harry’s chest. Harry hummed in contentment as Salazar covered them and they drifted off to sleep. That night, Harry dreamed of a raven-haired little boy with silver eyes that matched his father’s.

As the school year drew to a close, Godric invited the other founders to help test Harry’s skills. He was surprised at Rowena’s own skill with weaponry though not her spellwork. Having trained with Helga early on, Harry was surprised to realize how much she had held back with the younger students. The others came to watch as Harry went against Salazar, both wizards nearly equally matched in both magical and physical combat. Godric had to put up a shield around their fighting area as curses and daggers flew. Thankfully, both wizards were covered in protection runes to prevent any serious injury as they both got in some good hits. By the time Godric called a halt, Harry and Salazar were panting with exertion and Harry was terribly aroused by the adrenaline and watching Salazar fight. He was fairly certain if he had been a bystander instead of participating Harry would have come just from watching his lover. As it was, it was all Harry could do to make it to their quarters without pressing the man against the wall.

Salazar, it seemed, was just as affected, because no sooner had they closed the door than Salazar pounced on Harry. Pressing him against a wall and taking him with barely any preparation or warning. Harry cried out as he came, ejaculate soaking into his hosen as Salazar hadn’t bothered to completely undress either of them. Salazar moaned as he released inside Harry, his breath hot on Harry’s neck as he panted. As Salazar’s breathing evened out, one hand slid from the wall to press against Harry’s stomach and Harry shivered at the press of warm lips against his neck.

“You were so bloody amazing, my love. So beautiful,” Salazar whispered against Harry’s ear.

“So were you,” Harry responded. “I didn’t think I’d make it ‘til we got to the room.”

Salazar chuckled. “I almost didn’t. Circe, I love you.”

Harry hummed and turned when he felt Salazar slip from him. He wrapped his arms around his lover and pressed a kiss against the beloved lips.

The students went home the same way they arrived. Thankfully, there was no incident returning the children and the adults proclaimed no further trouble from the witch hunters. Rowena and her family left Hogwarts mid-July to visit her family as well as several of the other teachers. Unfortunately Solomon was not one of them, so Harry and Salazar took to speaking in Parseltongue around the castle. Which of course not only provided them privacy but had the added bonus of annoying Solomon.

Harry spent most afternoons either sparring with Salazar or Godric or studying ritual texts and expanding his knowledge. He experimented on his lover and himself with strengthening runes, enhancement rituals, and focusing spells. They made a game out of Harry attacking Salazar when he least expected it to pin the older wizard down and force experimental runes on the man. Salazar indulged Harry’s playfulness, especially when they discovered the virility stamina rune, which soon became Harry’s favorite to “force” on his lover.

Harry was surprised one afternoon when Salazar pulled him into the lab and began stripping him. Harry knew Salazar didn’t often condone such things in his lab, but Harry didn’t see any active potions and soon couldn’t think of questioning his lover’s motives anyway. Salazar’s motives became clear on Harry’s birthday when Harry was presented with two bottles of a silvery potion with gold strands swirling among it. Two vials of Cyesis potion, Salazar explained. One for each of them. Salazar barely had a chance to explain how he wanted something of Harry’s after he was gone as well before Harry was dropping to his knees and worshiping the man with his mouth. Thankfully the gift had been given in the privacy of their rooms.

The teachers returned just in time to take the carriages out to gather the incoming students. Harry and the same group went to gather the children from the future Godric’s Hollow with the same assurances as before that there had not been a repeat performance. Harry checked his runes once more before they loaded the children up that evening and headed out.

The school year followed much as it had the previous year though Harry took on an advanced group of students in both potions and magical defense to help the others out. He enjoyed teaching these students as much as he had enjoyed the defense group back in his fifth year. Occasionally, Harry would take the precious vial of Cyesis potion out and stare at it lovingly. It was always a bittersweet thought when he looked at the potion. It would be his and Salazar’s child, yet the babe would never know its father. Harry knew Salazar held the other potion in his pouch like Harry did, and sometimes Harry caught Salazar stroking the leather pouch subconsciously. As if he too knew he carried a child that would never know its father.

As Harry’s fourth school year at Hogwarts drew to a close there was a feeling of foreboding that haunted him. Somehow, he knew his time here was limited. There was little else any of them could teach Harry, and it hurt to know he would soon be leaving behind his friends and, more importantly, his lover. Salazar too inexplicably understood this as well because he seemed to become clingier to Harry, hardly letting him out of his sight, even going so far as to allow public displays of affection between them.

The day after they returned from taking the students home, Salazar pulled Harry into his lab again to remake the potion. As Harry recovered from his orgasm he watched Salazar stir their semen into the silvery potion, gold streaks forming with each circuit of the stirrer. Once the potion was cooled, Salazar filled two vials before banishing the remainder as well as the soon-to-expire potions from Harry’s birthday. Harry took the newly stoppered potion and carefully placed it in his pouch and looked up in time to see Salazar downing his own vial. Harry gaped at the man.

“Wha-?”

Salazar licked his lips, taking in the small drop that rested there. “I want to have you near me during the beginning with what little time we have left. I know I will most likely end this pregnancy alone, but at least you will be here at the beginning.”

Harry blinked back the tears and pulled Salazar against him, burying his head in the man’s chest. “Sal. I love you.” Long fingers slid over Harry’s hair and soft lips pressed to his head.

“I know, my love.”

Harry inhaled deeply, taking in Salazar’s scent. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“I know. But I will have a portrait made and you will have me when you get back.”

Harry glanced up giving Salazar a watery smile. “My own perfect Slytherin. Forever mine.”

“Always,” Salazar whispered before pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips.

After a confirmation diagnostic spell, they told the others on Harry’s birthday. The five celebrated the joyous news though decided to keep it a secret for now. They came together again in his and Salazar’s quarters a few days after Harry’s birthday celebration to discuss the upcoming year. Harry fiddled with his pouch as they discussed having Edwin help Salazar in his classes in preparation of Salazar’s lying in. It was Godric who hesitantly suggested handing half the class over to Solomon since potions was his second mastery.

Salazar jumped to his feet and began pacing the room. “Absolutely not. I’ll not have that bigoted-“

“Salazar,” Helga put in gently. “You know Solomon has tempered his attitude towards the non-magicals.”

“Only by word,” Salazar said hotly. “His beliefs have not changed a whit.”

Godric stood and walked over to Salazar, gripping his shoulders to hold the man still. “Salazar, we are only thinking of your health. Solomon is-“

“An idiot!” Salazar said, throwing his arms out to release Godric’s grip. Salazar stumbled backwards and Harry jumped up, he and Godric reaching for the man at the same time. The three men stumbled back and Harry felt the breath knocked from him as they landed.

“Oof,” Godric let out a gush of air as he landed on Harry.

Harry pushed back with his elbow. “Get off. Get Off, Godric. The baby!”

“I’m trying, ye bloody oaf,” Godric rumbled. “Yer bloody frogging is caught in my belt.”

“I’m fine, Harry,” Salazar reassured him.

“I’m not the clumsy oaf,” Harry snapped. “Ow. Get your damn elbow out of my ribs.”

“Get your bloody elbow out of  _ my _ ribs,” Godric snarled.

“Move your hand, Godric,” Salazar slapped at the large hand tugging on Harry’s belt.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, worry filling his voice.

“Nothing, love. I’m just trying to-” Harry felt something loosen around his waist. “There.”

“Thank Circe,” Godric sighed and rolled off Harry and Salazar. Harry immediately turned his attention to Salazar and placed his hand on the still-flat stomach.

“Are you alright?”

Salazar chuckled and reached up to push a strand of hair back from Harry’s face. “I’m fine, my love. You worry too much.”

“Er, Harry.”

Harry turned to glare at the Scot. “What?” He paused when he saw the man’s wide-eyed stare and looked up to see what had caught the man’s attention.

Harry’s heart pounded in his chest as his eyes landed on Dumbledore and he turned his head. They were all there, just as he’d left them. Ron, Hermione, Flitwick, Luna, Draco, even Snape still had that ever-present sneer on his face. Harry backed off Salazar and settled back on his knees.

Salazar sat up. “Harry?” His gentle voice pulled Harry from his shock and he shot to his feet.

Hermione was closest so she was the first to be pulled into his arms. “Hermione!” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then moved to grab Ron into a hug followed by Luna. “Circe! I was beginning to think I’d never see you guys again.”

“Harry, what happened?” Hermione blurted out as Harry turned to make sure Salazar was fine. The man was standing beside Godric brushing the dirt from his robes.

“Well, shite,” Harry said, taking in the sight of two of the founders standing next to Dumbledore and Flitwick.

“Harry,” Salazar said carefully. “I believe we went through the mirror.”

Harry swallowed thickly. “Um, yeah.” Harry scratched at the back of his neck. “Er, welcome to the twenty-first century. Wait!” He swung his head to look at Dumbledore. “How are you all still here? How long was I gone?”

“Harry, my boy, you were gone less than five minutes.”

Harry gaped at Dumbledore then over to Hermione who was nodding. “It’s true. We were just discussing what we should do.”

“But I was there for five years. I just celebrated my twenty-fifth birthday.”

“Where, my boy?” Dumbledore asked, glancing at the two founders. “Where were you?”

Harry bit at his lip. “With the Founders. They were training me and-“

“Nonsense, Potter,” Snape snapped. “We haven’t time for your lies, bo-“

Snape’s words were cut off by the point of Salazar’s and Godric’s wands pointed at his throat.

“I would thank you not to disparage my mate,” Salazar hissed warningly.

“You must be Snape,” Godric said. “Just as nasty as I expected.”

“Godric,” Harry hissed. “Sal, stop it.” He reached over and pulled his lover’s arm down. “You shouldn’t get yourself worked up.”

Salazar turned his flashing silver eyes on Harry. “He called you a liar. He shall pay.”

“No,” Harry insisted. “Calm down. You know it’s not good for the-” Harry stopped, the reality of the situation finally hitting him, and his mouth dropped open. “You’re here,” he whispered.

Salazar furrowed his brows. “Yes, my love. I am here.”

“No. I mean you’re here. With me. Back in my time.” A smile spread over Harry’s face and he pulled Salazar into his arms. “I came back and you’re still with me. I didn’t leave you behind, Sal. We’re still together.”

Understanding dawned on Salazar’s face and he pulled Harry into a harsh kiss. Harry opened his mouth to the onslaught and reveled in having his lover close.

“Lovely, gentlemen,” Godric’s sarcastic reply cut into their intimacy, and they turned to look at him. “But I am here as well.” Just then a trilling song filled the air and Fawkes appeared in a flash of fire causing Godric to smile brightly. “Fawkes. I should have known you wouldn’t abandon me.”

“Well,” Dumbledore said. “It seems things just got interesting.”

They soon found themselves ensconced in Dumbledore’s office where Harry explained what had happened after he fell through the mirror.

“Impossible,” Snape sneered. “I refuse to believe that any self-respecting Slytherin would romantically align themselves with Potter.”

Harry inhaled deeply and turned to face Snape. The man glared at him and Harry lifted a finger to draw a Rune in the air. With a flick of his wrist he sent it at Snape and the potions master disappeared. Godric let out a snort and Salazar reached over to grasp Harry’s hand.

“Harry!” Hermione squeaked. “What did you do to Professor Snape?”

Harry gave a small shrug. “I sent him to his rooms. It will give us at least a few minutes to talk uninterrupted while he storms back up here.” He turned to face Dumbledore. “Headmaster, do you mind if Sal goes to see Madam Pomfrey? There is one small matter we have not mentioned and I have some concerns.”

Dumbledore nodded. “Yes, of course. You should all have a check-up after your little trip. May I ask what your concern is?”

“You may,” Harry replied as he stood and helped Salazar to his feet. Salazar waved him off.

“I’m not an invalid, Harry.”

“I am aware of that, Sal,” Harry huffed. “But you landed at the bottom of a Harry-Godric pile and-“

“Here now,” Godric cut in as he stood. “Don’t be blaming me. It was your bloody mirror. I-“

“Godric!” The three men paused and turned to see a woman with graying dark hair and a long blue robe standing in a portrait. She smiled at the sight of them. “Harry! Salazar! It is you. Oh we were so worried when you disappeared.”

The three wizards moved forward. “Rowena,” Salazar said with a nod.

“How are you, Sal?”

Salazar let out a huff. “Why is everyone so concerned about me? I’m not the only one that went through the mirror.”

“You’re the only one carrying my child,” Harry huffed and the gasps around the room reminded him they weren’t alone. Harry ignored them and turned back to Rowena just as an older Helga appeared in the frame. “What happened with Solomon?”

Guilty looks crossed both women’s faces, though Helga was the one that spoke. “He seemed happy to take over Salazar’s classes. At least at first. About ten years after you left, a second cousin came to the school. Solomon took him under his wing. We didn’t think anything of it, the boy being family, after all. Until the boy’s sixth year.” A distraught look came over Helga’s face.

Rowena continued in her stead. “We caught the boy speaking out against non-magicals and bullying muggleborns. We tried our best to intervene and even fired Soloman but it was too late. Solomon used Sal's chamber deep in the school to train the boy and they snuck in during Yule of the boy’s seventh year.” Rowena hesitated and Harry knew it was going to be bad. “Solomon used a spell to rip his magical core open so the boy could perform the Parseltongue ritual then he used the boy’s magic to heal his core. The boy did not survive.”

“We did our best to hide the chamber,” Helga spoke up again. “We had no idea Solomon had placed a Basilisk inside.

“It’s not your fault,” Harry assured her. “What’s done is done.”

“Harry,” Helga said, “you should know, we did our best to look after you during your school years, though we felt it prudent not to reveal ourselves lest we say something in error.”

Harry smiled at the Viking. “Probably for the best.”

“And you!” Rowena spat, causing Harry to glance over his shoulder to see a furious Snape had made it back. “I’ll have you know that Harry was one of the best potioneers in the castle during his last years here. Salazar did an excellent job at teaching him.”

Harry almost missed the flinch and glance Snape cast at Salazar. Harry smiled smugly to himself and glanced over at Salazar to see the man resting a hand on his stomach. Worry filled Harry and he slid an arm around the man.

“Are you okay, Sal? We should get you to the infirmary.”

Salazar let out a huff. “I am hungry, Harry. If you will recall, we had yet not partaken of dinner.”

“Aye,” Godric agreed. “Could use a bit of food myself.”

“I want Sal checked out first.” Salazar waved his hands at Harry.

“Will you stop worrying so much?” He let out a huff. “If I had known you were going to be this bad I’d have waited.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Harry said bluntly. “And just you wait until I’m pregnant. I don’t doubt you will be twice as bad,” Harry said, leading Salazar out of the headmaster’s office, heedless of the others following.

Godric let out a loud guffaw as they stepped onto the stairwell. “He’s got you there, Sal. You know you won’t let the poor lad leave his bed the moment you find out the potion’s took.”

“What potion?” Snape demanded, hot on their heels. “How could a wizard possibly be pregnant?”

“The Cyesis potion, of course,” Godric answered. “Salazar made them each one when they thought they’d have to separate when Harry came back.”

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione said, heartbreak clear in her voice. He smiled softly at his friend.

“We were going to each take one after I came back,” Harry explained to her. “But Sal decided to take his early.”

“I  _ thought  _ I wanted you to be a part of the pregnancy,” Salazar grumbled. Harry placed a kiss to the man’s cheek.

“Hush, you. You love being fussed over,” Harry said softly, bringing a blush to Salazar’s cheeks.

“None of that now,” Godric grumbled as they reached the infirmary.

Flitwick hurried ahead and pushed the doors open, calling for Madam Pomfrey. She bustled out from behind a screen, her eyes going wide at the sight that greeted her.

“Oh, Merlin, Potter. What have you done now?” Harry smiled at his former Head of House as she stepped out from behind Pomfrey.

“Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, may I introduce Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor?”

There was a murmur of voices and McGonagall spoke up. “How?”

“The mirror, Minerva,” Dumbledore stepped in, “is apparently a portal.”

“And Potter activated it,” Malfoy added smugly. Harry shot the man two fingers, he hadn’t forgotten how to do  _ that  _ in the past.

“I was sent back to the Founders’ time for roughly five years to train and ended up bringing Godric and Salazar back with me.” Harry leaned in conspiratorially and whispered. “Careful. I think Godric might wish to take over the wizarding world.”

“Well someone needs to fix this mess,” Godric snorted.

“I believe,” Dumbledore cut in, “that it would be prudent to scan our… time travelers for any unseen consequences.”

“Oh,” Harry added, pointing to Salazar. “And Sal is pregnant.” Pomfrey blinked rapidly, and Harry thought he must have shocked the woman into silence. “I, er, can show you the scan if you’d like.”

That snapped her out of her daze and she clutched her wand to her chest as if Harry had offered to use her wand rather than his own. “I know how to scan a patient, Mister Potter.” As if to prove it she waved her wand in Salazar’s direction and a gold aura formed around his stomach. Her mouth gaped open as if she hadn’t expected Harry’s words to be true.

Harry let out a breath of relief. “Oh, good. Everything’s fine.”

“I told you I was fine,” Salazar grumbled.

“And how did you learn to read medical auras, Mr. Potter?” Pomfrey demanded.

“Basic first year healing classes,” Harry said as he helped Salazar onto a bed. “They are- were required at Hogwarts.”

A pensive look came over her face before she pushed her train of thought aside. “And you have a cursed wound that needs seeing to.” She waved her wand at Harry’s torso. “Lift your- Is that a tunic?”

“Of course. I spent five years in the past. I couldn’t very well wear my t-shirt and jeans the whole time. I had to borrow Edwin’s clothes for a bit but-“

“Edwin!” Flitwick squeaked. “Edwin Ravenclaw?”

Harry smiled and nodded at the professor.

“I healed Harry when he first came to us,” Salazar informed the matron.

“But it was a cursed wound,” Pomfrey said shocked.

“Even cursed wounds can be healed,” Salazar began to lecture and Harry cut him off.

“He used Rune magic. It healed right up.”

“Let me see,” she demanded and Harry let out a sigh as he removed his belt and handed it to Luna. “Careful with that, it’s got my future child in there.”

“I can make another bloody potion, Harry,” Salazar grumbled.

Harry ignored him and pulled his tunic up to reveal the small scar that had once been a bleeding wound only a few hours ago. Pomfrey, Hermione, Flitwick, Malfoy, and even Snape leaned in for a closer look. Pomfrey prodded at the area gently before pulling down and allowing Harry to fix his clothing. She turned to Salazar.

“Mr. Slytherin, we have a few others with similar cursed wounds. Would you be able to help them?”

“Harry is much better at Runes than I am, Madam.”

Harry blushed as all eyes turned to him. “Er, appears I have an affinity for Runes. I specialized in Runistic Rituals before my third year.”

“I have  _ so  _ many questions,” Ron mumbled beside Harry.

“As do I,” McGonagall said, moving forward. “Why are you wearing a kilt, Mr. Gryffindor?”

Harry chuckled. “He’s a Scot, Professor. He didn’t actually come from Godric’s Hollow.”

Godric turned wide eyes on Harry. “Godric’s Hollow? What’s that?”

“The town where we saved the villagers,” Harry answered. “Remember the boy you saved was the mayor’s son? Apparently at some point they renamed the village.”

Godric beamed brightly. “Did they?”

“I told you he would be insufferable,” Salazar mumbled causing Harry to chuckle.

“Mr. Gryffindor, Mr. Potter,” Pomfrey cut in. “Please settle on a bed so I can run my scans.”

They obeyed, and Harry sat patiently while she did her job, though his eyes kept darting over to where Dumbledore and Snape were speaking to Salazar. Finally, Pomfrey moved over to Godric and Harry was left alone with his friends.

“Oh my god, Harry,” Ginny gasped out. “Time travel? Really?”

“Only you, Potter,” Malfoy said with a roll of his eyes.

“What was it like?” Hermione demanded.

“How in blazes did you end up with a Slytherin?  _ The  _ Slytherin,” Ron blurted.

Harry smiled at his lover. “He’s delicious, isn’t he?”

Salazar turned to glare at Harry. “I heard that, Harry.”

Harry smiled at his lover. “I love you too,” he called out to the man, drawing the attention of the others in the room, including several patients and people that had come to visit. Salazar grumbled something and Harry smiled brightly.

“Merlin, you must really love him,” Hermione whispered, pulling Harry’s attention.

“I do. I can’t tell you how much it hurt when I thought I was going to have to leave him behind. It’s why we have the Cyesis potion. So we’d have something of each other after I left.”

“Male pregnancy,” Hermione whispered in awe. “Who knew? Oh, the things we must have lost in all these years.”

“Well, now we have two of the Founders to help bring it all back. Did you know Magical Theory was a required class? And they also had weaponry along with magical defense.”

“So this isn’t just for show?” Ginny asked, fingering the leather sheath that held Harry’s dagger.

“No. And I probably have a sword around here somewhere. I’ll have to ask Helga what she did with our weapons. Well, I mean we know where Godric’s sword is but Sal is pretty damn proficient with his weapons.”

“So,” Godric boomed from beside them, causing the others to jump, though Harry was used to the man’s unexpected appearances by now. “Who’s the lucky one that gets to show me around? Are you all Gryffindors then?”

Malfoy let out a scoff. “Please do not insult me.”

Harry chuckled at Godric’s furrowed brow. “Malfoy’s a Slytherin. Gryffindors and Slytherins don’t exactly get along.”

Godric’s eyes went wide in understanding. “Oh. This is that whole fake big fight between me and Sal thing then?”

Harry nodded. “Yes. The Great Disagreement that apparently never was.”

Godric narrowed his eyes. “You know, I bet it was that bastard Solomon. He sure did cause a lot of problems for the Slytherin family.”

Harry snorted. “You have no idea.”

“Harry,” Harry turned at Salazar’s voice. “I need to go to this Gringotts your headmaster speaks of.”

Harry nodded. “Alright, but there’s a war going on so you aren’t leaving the castle without Runes.”

“I should go as well,” Godric stated. “What is Gringotts?”

“It’s our bank,” Ron answered quickly, pulling Godric’s attention to him. “It’s run by the goblins. They hold our money and other important things in vaults. Lady Ravenclaw might know if you have a vault.”

“They probably set one up for you,” Harry added. “We should definitely speak to them before going.”

“More importantly,” Salazar cut it, “the goblins will be able to verify our identities. It will let my-” Salazar made a face, “descendant know I am here. That our claim is real.”

“He will do his best to recruit you,” Harry told his lover. Salazar’s eyes went dark.

“Any monster that threatens my mate will face my wrath. He will be lucky if I do not destroy him. As it is, I will strip his powers.”

Harry jumped from his bed and crossed over to Salazar. He grabbed his lover’s arm. “Not the same ritual Solomon used, Sal. I know what he did and I won’t allow you to do that to yourself.”

“You know the ritual Rowena referred to?” Salazar asked and Harry nodded.

“I also know the ritual he used to tie himself to the mortal plane so he couldn’t die.” Harry looked up at Dumbledore. “That’s how he survived the night he tried to kill me. I came across it in one of Rowena’s books. I can reverse it, so when you strip his powers he will die.”

Salazar made a face but gave a nod. “I do not like the idea of destroying someone, but I understand the evil this Voldemort has done. He must be stopped.”

“He would rather die than be stripped of his powers anyway,” Snape put in.

“And where is Rowena’s Veil?” Godric asked, reminding Harry of another mission he had.

“In the Ministry,” Harry answered with a frown. “We can stop by anytime.”

“No,” Salazar cut him off. “It will be one of our first stops, Harry. You will get your godfather back.”

Snape let out a gruff squeak but Harry ignored him. “Thank you, Sal.”

Salazar reached out to grab Harry’s hand and clutched it in his. “I know what this means to you. If I could restore your parents…” Harry shook his head.

“No. If I learned anything in exploring the veil with Rowena it is that some people are simply meant to be gone.”

“What is this about the veil?” Dumbledore asked.

“Merlin gifted each of us with artefacts he had made,” Godric explained. “The Mirror Harry came through was Salazar’s. Mine was the… what did you call it, Harry?”

Harry smiled at Dumbledore. “The Mirror of Erised belongs to Godric, Headmaster. I’m afraid he might want it back.” Dumbledore chuckled and gave a small nod of his head. “The Room of Requirement was a doorway that Helga incorporated into the school and Rowena’s gift was the Veil to help her study Necromancy. She taught me how to manipulate it and travel through it.”

“Amazing,” Flitwick said in awe. “I don’t suppose…”

Harry smiled at the half goblin. “Probably. It’s best if you have an affinity for Runes or are at least decent in Runistic Rituals, but since you are a Charms master it might be easier for you than, say, Professor Snape who specializes in potions,” Harry added with just a tad bit of malice. Snape glared at him.

“Well, I suggest we head to the Great Hall for a bite to eat then find rooms for you gentlemen. Gringotts and the Ministry will still be there tomorrow,” Dumbledore informed then.

“We will have the castle reveal our rooms,” Godric said.

“And I’ll just have a house elf move my stuff into Sal’s room,” Harry said.

“Harry,” Dumbledore stepped in. “I do not think it prudent to-“

Harry turned on the headmaster, “With all due respect, sir. I have been sharing Sal’s chambers for the last three years. I’m not about to move out simply to save your dignity or be a figurehead for a few prudes. Salazar Slytherin is my lover, and now that he is here with me, we are going to be married. He’s carrying my child and I won’t abandon him now.”

“Ah, yes,” Godric snickered. “There’s my Gryffindor. Come. I was promised food.”

Whispers of Harry’s avowal followed them out and down into the Great Hall. Word of the visitors’ identities spread as they settled at a table, Godric and Salazar taking in the changes.

“Wonderful charms on the ceiling,” Godric murmured as he watched a cloud move across the sky. “A bit of Rowena’s work no doubt. I would be interested in seeing the castle grounds.”

“I can show you around,” Ron volunteered quickly and Harry glanced over at his friend to see Ron taking in the Scot with greedy eyes. Harry smirked to himself. He should have known Ron would be attracted to the blond. As if in affirmation, Ron’s eyes darted to Godric’s strawberry blond curls and he licked his lips. Harry bit back a chuckle and turned to Salazar.

“ _ It seems Godric already has an admirer _ ,” he whispered in Parseltongue.

Salazar glanced from Godric to Ron then back to Harry. “ _ A worthy opponent from what you have told me. _ ”

Harry laughed out loud. “It’s not a battle, my love,” he said in English, drawing the others’ attention. Salazar gave a snort.

“For some it is.”

Harry reached under the table and squeezed Salazar’s knee. “It wasn’t for us.”

“ _ You ambushed me in a garden _ ,” Salazar hissed out. “ _ And attacked my mouth _ .”

“ _ And a very lovely mouth that did not complain _ ,” Harry murmured as he leaned closer to said mouth. He jerked back at the slap of Godric’s fist against the table.

“None of that,” the Scot demanded before turning to the open-mouthed others. “Ignore them. They always get like that when they are speaking the serpent tongue. I am simply glad I do not have to understand what they are saying.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at Godric. “You are just jealous because Andre did not like public display.”

Godric waved his hand. “I was well rid of that scoundrel. He was a mere moment of distraction.” Harry glanced over at Ron to gauge his friend’s reaction.

“Perhaps, you will have better luck finding a lover in my time then. A wizard who can keep up with the Great Godric.”

Godric’s blue eyes darted over to Ron for a split second before a sly smile pulled at his lips. “If you think there is one, send him my way.”

Harry smirked. “Perhaps I will.” The food arrived and the group began to fill their plates. Hermione pulled Godric’s attention and began to quiz him so Harry kicked gently at Ron and gave the redhead a wink. Ron blushed violently and Harry knew both Gryffindors were hooked.

After dinner, they somehow made it out of the Great Hall with little ado and hurried back to the room with the mirror to discover the castle had indeed returned the room back to the chambers Harry knew so well. Ron let out a whistle.

“Nice. This is where you stayed?” he asked, settling into one of the chairs while Harry and Salazar sat on the couch.

“Once I moved in with Sal,” Harry verified. “Godric’s chambers are up on the seventh floor, of course. Oh. Dobby.”

Salazar furrowed his brows but Harry ignored him as the excitable elf popped into the room. The large eyes went wider and Harry cut him off. “Dobby, this is Salazar and Godric. I’m sure the elves are aware their rooms have been opened back up.”

“Yes, Harry Potter sir. We elveses be very happy about Masters Slythy and Gryffy’s return.”

“Can you bring my things down here to Salazar’s room? I’ll be moving in with him.”

Dobby nodded vigorously. “Dobby being happy to move Harry Potter’s things.” He popped out and Godric turned to Harry.

“Are all the elves so odd these days?”

Harry and Ron laughed. “No. Dobby is a very special elf,” Harry explained. “He’s a free elf. I freed him from a bad master.”

“Of course you did,” Salazar murmured and Harry shot the man a look.

“So, what was it like going back?” Hermione asked, leaning forward in her chair.

They spent the next several hours talking, with Harry telling his friends stories of his time in the past. Occasionally Hermione would question Salazar or Godric and they would go off on a side tangent. When Harry caught Salazar trying to hide a yawn he finally sent the others away saying they would meet again at breakfast. Once the door closed behind their visitors Harry pulled Salazar to his feet and gently pulled him into the bedroom. He slipped Salazar’s belt off and placed it on the bedside table before pulling the dark green robe over his head. Harry’s fingers lingered over Salazar’s belly button, just above the knot of his braies. He looked up into the silvery eyes.

“I should apologize for pulling you with me,” he said softly. “But I wouldn’t mean it. I am sorry I took you away from your friends and family-“

Salazar placed a finger over Harry’s lips. “If I had to choose, I would have chosen to follow you. This is our life now. This is where we will build our family.”

“I meant it,” Harry blurted out. “When I said I wanted to marry you.”

Salazar smiled at him. “Of course you did, love. As soon as we take care of my pesky relative we will do just that.” Salazar leaned down to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“Do you think Godric will be upset when it finally dawns on him?”

They were quiet for a moment while Salazar thought. Finally he spoke with quiet assurance. “No. I think he will be a great leader to bring the British Wizarding world back to its roots and modernize it at the same time. You know he was always interested in your modern marvels.”

Harry chuckled. “Ron’s dad is obsessed with Muggles. I’m sure Ron would love to introduce him to all things Muggle. And Hermione can help. She’s Muggleborn.”

“I remember,” Salazar said, pulling Harry’s belt off and placing it beside his own. Salazar’s lips grazed Harry’s ear as his hands slid under Harry’s tunic.

“Thought you were tired,” Harry moaned as Salazar’s lips moved over his jaw.

“Thought you might like to welcome me to the twentieth century properly.”

“Twenty-first,” Harry corrected breathlessly as he lost his tunic and Salazar covered a nipple with his mouth.

Salazar’s fingers slid under the waistband of Harry’s hosen. “Let’s take it a century at a time.”

“M’k,” Harry agreed as the last of his clothes fell to the floor.

Breakfast was a crowded affair the next morning as it seemed the entire castle was now aware of whom Harry’s guests were. Harry sat stoically beside Salazar, his body tense and alert for danger at the barrage of people. Hermione noticed his wary posture and leaned over.

“Harry, there’s no need to worry. These are all people on our side.”

Harry turned to his friend and Hermione flinched at the hard look in his eyes. “You mean people who might possibly think they can discourage the dark side by killing or harming the one person they believe the Death Eaters look up to more than Voldemort himself?”

Hermione swallowed thickly and turned back to her food with a slow nod. Eventually, they finished with their meal and made their way through the crowd to Dumbledore’s office. Harry slowed his steps as they neared the gargoyle at the sight of Malfoy leaning against the wall. He straightened up as they approached.

“Malfoy,” Harry said warily. The blond gave a nod of his head.

“You said you studied ancient magic when you went back.” Harry nodded. Malfoy wrapped his hand around his left forearm. “Do you think- Mother suggested-”

Ginny stepped up beside Malfoy and wrapped a hand around his waist. Harry let out a sigh and held his hand out. “Let me see it.”

Malfoy glanced around as if nervous someone might catch them but placed his arm in Harry’s palm. Harry pushed Malfoy’s sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark he’d been forced to take. He studied the magic for several minutes.

“Och. That’s a nasty bit of work,” Godric said as he looked over the tattoo as well.

“ _ The whole thing’s done in Parseltongue _ ,” Salazar hissed beside Harry. Harry nodded.

_ “I noticed. Do you think a… _ ” Harry sketched a healing wound on Malfoy’s skin.

_ “I think you’d have to add a-” _ Salazar etched a concentrated power rune below the mark. Harry shook his head.

“ _ Not with this one. It’s possible it’s linked to others like it.” _

_ “Hmm. I’d have to see another one.” _

_ “Snape has one from his spying days.” _

_ “Think he’d let me look at it?” _

Harry smirked at Salazar. “ _ I don’t know. The fact that you’re fucking me might override the fact that you’re Slytherin. He loathes me that much _ .”

Salazar stepped back. “And that is why he is an arse.”

Malfoy’s eyes went wide and Harry chuckled. “He’s not talking about you, Malfoy. Calm down.”

Malfoy took his arm back. “Well, it’s hard to tell, with you two hissing at each other. It’s unnerving.”

Harry chuckled. “Come on. Let’s head to Diagon Alley.”

Hermione gave the password and they all stepped onto the stairs. “Are you really going to Diagon Alley?” Malfoy asked, following them. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

“It’s not the first time we have gone into dangerous territory, young Malfoy,” Godric said as they reached the top of the stairs. “Edwin, Sal, Harry, and I faced an entire coterie of witch hunters with just our swords while protecting an entire village. A few magicals are no match for us.”

“Besides,” Salazar said as they entered Dumbledore’s office. “From what Harry has said, I doubt very much any of them will be very eager to attack a ‘Founder’. Once we have finished with our business, young Malfoy, Harry and I will study that mark and see to its removal. Harry will, of course, need to formulate the proper runes needed, so it might be tomorrow before he can get to it.”

“You can’t remove the Dark Mark,” Snape said from where he was standing beside Dumbledore.

Harry ignored the man. “Can we make it the day after? I plan on spending the day with my resurrected godfather tomorrow. I just need to figure out the right combination although, perhaps a runistic ritual would be best,” Harry added thoughtfully.

“Harry,” Salazar broke in.

“Yes?” Harry pulled his thoughts from his figuring to see Salazar motioning towards Dumbledore and the fireplace. “Yes, love. You’re right. Diagon Alley.” Harry reached down into his potions pouch and pulled out the ritual chalk he had made out of herbs. He motioned for Salazar to pull his sleeve up. Salazar rolled his eyes but obeyed and Harry drew out a protection rune on his arm.

“Wasn’t the one on my chest enough?”

“No,” Harry answered firmly then turned to Godric. “Sleeve up Godric.”

“I can protect my-“

“Sleeve. Up,” Harry said sternly and the Scot let out a sigh as he pulled his sleeve up. Harry drew the same rune on Godric’s arm and let the sleeve fall back into place.

“Aren’t you going to draw one on his chest?” Salazar hissed snarkily and Harry gave his lover a condescending look.

“Do you want me to strip him down and put my hands all over his naked chest?”

“No,” Salazar growled out and pulled Harry against him.

“Then behave,” Harry whispered against Salazar’s ear. “ _ I’ll use the virility rune on you tonight _ .” Salazar’s breath caught but he stepped away from Harry.

“Tease.”

Harry moved over to Ron and motioned for him to pull his sleeve up as well and the redhead didn’t even flinch before pulling at the fabric. Once he finished with Ron, Harry held the chalk up in silent question to Kingsley who it had been decided would escort them to Gringotts and the Ministry. Kingsley gave a shrug and rolled his sleeve up. Hermione watched Harry apply the rune on Kingsley before copying it onto his skin in turn. Hermione and Luna had elected not to go so the small group stepped over to the fireplace.

Harry turned to Godric and Salazar. “Alright. So you just take a pinch of this powder,” Harry showed them the jar, “and toss it into the fireplace and say the name of your destination.”

Godric stepped forward to peer into the jar. “When you first told us of Flooing, I never thought I’d get the chance to try it. How exciting.”

Harry let out a huff of laughter. “Kingsley will go first, then Ron, then me, followed by Sal and Godric.”

The group nodded and Kingsley stepped into the fireplace. Harry turned towards Salazar. “It might get a bit disorienting, so I’ll be there when you step out.”

“Harry, love. I will be fine. Stop worrying.”

Harry sighed and placed the tips of his fingers against Salazar’s stomach. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t think I’d have you here with me, and I’m so afraid to lose you.”

Salazar slid a finger down Harry’s cheek. “I am fine, love. We are fine.”

“Harry.” Harry looked up at Hermione’s gentle reminder and leaned forward to accept the kiss Salazar pressed to his forehead.

“I’ll be waiting on the other side.”

Salazar nodded and Harry moved to the fireplace. Stepping out into the Leaky Cauldron caused a buzz, and Harry rolled his eyes as everyone began to talk excitedly. He ignored them, waiting anxiously for Salazar to step through. Godric stepped out of the green flames with a broad grin.

“Amazing! Just wonderful.”

Harry pushed past the Scot just as Salazar stepped through the flame and began to dust the soot from the man’s robes.

“It’s fine, Harry. Just a bit of dust,” Salazar reassured him and Harry pulled his hand back. He was about to step back when he noticed something settle on Salazar’s shoulder. Harry leaned forward to hiss softly at the green beetle.

“Behave yourself and don’t make a spectacle. If I tell you to leave you will do so. This could make your career.”

Salazar jerked back and gave Harry a startled look. “Harry?”

“ _ There is an animagus beetle on your shoulder. She works for our newspaper, The Daily Prophet. People trust her and there is no faster way to get the news out. I expect after our visit to Gringotts there will be a special edition this evening. _ ”

Salazar’s brows went up in surprise. “ _ Interesting _ . Shall we go then?” Salazar continued in English.

Kingsley led the small group out of the Leaky Cauldron and tapped at the bricks of the wall to let them into Diagon Alley.

“Lovely,” Godric said with a smile and Ron hurried to move up beside the Scot.

“The other exit leads to Muggle London. I can take you out and show you some time if you’d like.” Ron led Godric through the portal and began pointing out various shops. “This is the main magical shopping district. That side street there is Knockturn Alley where the more questionable shops are.”

“Ollivander’s,” Salazar said in surprise. “We had an Ollivander that would stop by the school occasionally to sell wands.”

Harry nodded, remembering the young man with violet eyes and a brilliant smile that had stopped by at least once a year. “This is a descendant, I believe,” he said. “There is also a Menagerie much like the one I worked at in Hogsmeade.”

“How is their potions shop?” Salazar asked, glancing at the window as they passed.

“You forget I was still potions illiterate last time I was here. I would assume it is acceptable since we were required to buy our starting kits for Snape’s classes here. Madam Malkin's is where most people purchase their robes, though there is a Twillfitt’s. Though I doubt they’d still have your sizes on file.”

“How delightful,” Godric cried out, and Harry looked up to see Ron pointing out his brothers’ shop. “We must definitely look in there later.”

“A joke shop,” Harry explained to Salazar and the man nodded. “And this is Gringotts,” Harry announced as they reached the ornate building.

They made their way into the bank and waited patiently for a teller.

“Did you get a chance to talk to Rowena or Helga?” Harry asked Godric as they waited patiently. “They didn’t visit us last night.”

“Aye,” Godric answered. “Rowena and I spoke. She told me I was to request a will reading and estate accounting.” Harry nodded and they moved forward at the indication of a goblin. Godric stepped up to the counter and gave a bow. “I am Godric Gryffindor, and I request to speak to an account manager, warrior Goblin. Thank you for your assistance this fine day and may your gold be everlasting.”

The goblin blinked at him in surprise for a moment before giving a nod and scrambling down from his perch. Godric’s loud proclamation had caught the attention of several people and a slow buzz started around the large atrium. Harry let out an exasperated sigh. Well, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t known this would happen eventually.

A few minutes later the goblin returned with another, more distinguished goblin who stepped up to the dais. “Might I see your wand?” The goblin held his hand out and Godric placed his wand in the gnarled had. The goblin gave it a thorough look before handing it back and shoving his hand towards Salazar. “I assume then that you must be the missing Salazar Slytherin.” The buzzing grew to a soft murmur. “Your wand please.” Salazar held his wand out to the goblin and waited for its return. “If you will follow me,” the goblin said, handing Salazar’s wand back to him.

He scrambled down from the pedestal and the small group followed him towards a door and into a small conference room. He motioned for them to have a seat, and they gathered around the large table. A scroll appeared on the table as the goblin took his seat and he unrolled it. He began to read in a gruff monotone, his eyes not leaving the parchment. “The readings of the wills of Rowena Elaine Ravenclaw and Helga Oksana Hufflepuff were originally held within six months of their deaths. The originals are available for perusal upon request though any pertinent information regarding Godric Logan Gryffindor, Salazar Samuel Slytherin, and Harry James Potter are as listed below. All monies and bequeathed items for G. L. Gryffindor have been placed in vault 23 of Gringotts bank save for Merlin’s mirror which was left at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for future use and reclamation of owner G. L. Gryffindor. All monies and bequeathed items for S. S. Slytherin and H. J. Potter have been placed in vault 22 of Gringotts bank save for Merlin’s mirror which was left at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for future use and reclamation of owner S. L. Slytherin. Merlin’s doorway gifted to Rowena Ravenclaw has been entrusted to Magical Resources Research (currently under the supervision of the Ministry Department of Mysteries, Unspeakable Division) until such time as H. J. Potter, bequeathed owner, claims said artefact. Any further research performed on the artefact will be at its owner’s (H. J. Potter) discretion. The grounds known as Hogwarts castle and attached lands known as Hogsmeade will remain equally divided among the descendants of original purchasers with one-quarter of tenancy revenue to be deposited annually in vault 22 and one-quarter of tenancy revenue to be deposited annually in vault 23. (Addendum to original codicil: with no remaining direct descendant to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw lines tenancy revenue has been deposited equally among vaults 22 and 23 since 1952.)” The goblin rolled the scroll back up and placed it on the table. He pulled two keys from his pocket and slid one towards Godric and the other towards Salazar. “Your keys, gentlemen. Allow me to warn you that, if you are not whom you claim to be, the keys will dissolve at your touch.”

He pulled his hand back and Godric and Salazar reached for their keys. Godric snatched his up and looked it over as a magical glow surrounded his hand. “Wonderful. Does this place have muggle currency? Ronald has agreed to show me the muggle world? Will I need clothing?” He asked, turning to Ron.

“Er, no,” Ron said, his cheeks burning red. “Scots still wear kilts, so you won’t seem out of place.”

“Wonderful,” Godric beamed. “I am quite intrigued to see what your world has to offer.”

Salazar picked his own key up and waited to be recognized before he passed it to Harry. Harry gripped the warm metal as it accepted him. “I suppose we should visit the vaults. The goblins do muggle currency exchange, Godric, so that won’t be a problem.” They stood to leave and Harry leaned against Salazar. “Shoo. That’s all you get for the day,” he whispered to the beetle. He could almost feel her indignation as she flew away. Whatever. Harry knew her animagus form wouldn’t make it past the Gringotts detections anyway. Knowing Skeeter she would be waiting outside Gringotts when they exited.

Godric, of course, loved the ride down to the depths of the ancient holding, but Harry had to sit with Salazar for several minutes to allow his stomach to settle after the roller coaster ride. Harry gently rubbed his lover’s back as the nausea receded. Finally they got up to join the others. They found Godric in a vault filled with coins and other things Harry recognized from his time with the Founders. The goblin stepped over to the next vault and Harry handed him the key. Salazar’s vault was much the same with coins, books, and other artefacts. Harry waited by the door while Salazar walked through the vault. He passed Harry a pouch which Harry filled with money, and eventually they were on their way back up.

Kingsley, who had elected not to join in the cart ride, met them back in the main atrium of the bank, another Auror by his side. The reason for the additional Auror was clear by the amount of people currently standing around gaping at the quartet that stepped from the mine entrance.

“Seems we’ve been discovered,” Salazar said blandly. He heaved a sigh. “On to the Ministry. Harry has a ritual to perform.”

And suddenly Harry was nervous. Would his time behind the veil mess with Sirius? Would he know time had passed? Would he remember Harry? Would he be upset that Harry was with a Slytherin? The Slytherin? Harry looked over as Salazar slipped his hand into Harry’s and gave him a reassuring smile. Harry let out a breath and gave a nod. “To the ministry.”

Diagon Alley was bustling as well, and the Aurors had to press through the crowd to get them to the ministry. Harry was on high alert and was glad he’d added the extra rune to Salazar. He didn’t even realize he was holding his wand and dagger until they reached the Ministry building and he felt his fingers relax around the leather grip. He slipped his dagger into its sheath and wiped his sweaty palm on his robe.

Kingsley led them past the wand check-in and into a cleared lift that would take them to the Department of Mysteries. Kingsley must have sent word ahead, because there was a nondescript wizard in grey robes waiting for them when they stepped off the lift.

“Auror Kingsley,” the Unspeakable greeted them. “I am Unspeakable Smith in charge of the Veil research. I was told to make it available to you and your guests. If you would follow me.”

He turned and led them down the familiar halls and into the round room. Harry pushed back the memories of that night, holding on the fact that he was about to fix his mistake. They stepped into the room and seeing the Veil on the dais no longer had the same affect it once had. The others stopped as Harry moved forward.

“Sir,” Unspeakable Smith grabbed at Harry’s arm. “I’m afraid I can’t let you up there. It’s too dangerous.”

Harry jerked his arm away. “I think you’ll find you can, Unspeakable Smith. I’ve no doubt that even as we speak your boss is getting a missive from Gringotts that the Veil is now under my control. Now, step back if you will.”

Harry moved up onto the dais and reached into his pouch for his ritual chalk. He worked steadily drawing the ritual circle around the mirror and preparing himself for entry. He ignored the murmurs behind him as he worked. Finally he stood and drew his dagger. He looked over his shoulder to see several more Unspeakables had joined them.

“Ron, if I’m not back in ten minutes take Sal out of here. Godric, once Sal is gone, break the circle.”

Salazar jerked forward. “Harry! You can’t break the circle. It will jerk you out and cause a backlash.”

“Which is why Ron will get you out.”

“Harry,” Salazar said sternly.

“Sal,” Harry pleaded for the man to understand. Salazar let out a sigh and stepped back. Godric laid a hand on the man’s shoulder and Harry turned back to the mirror. He dragged the dagger over his palm and pressed it to the stone portal. He’d always entered with Rowena before so there had been no need to consecrate the ritual with his own blood. As he stepped into the fluttering surface he heard one of the Unspeakables call out for him to stop.

Harry shuddered as the cold blackness settled around him and he moved through the thick fog. After so many explorations with Rowena, he knew where the souls waited and he headed in that direction. He had barely been walking through the denseness when he felt something slam into him. Harry barely kept his balance as he turned with his dagger at the ready. He froze in shock at the sight that greeted him.

Sirius stood just as Harry had last seen him; still too thin, hair just past his shoulders, and a wide grin. He moved forward again and wrapped his arms around Harry. “Harry! Merlin, I’ve been waiting for you.”

Harry finally jerked out of his stupor and wrapped his arms around Sirius. “Siri! Circe, it’s good to see you.” After several minutes, Harry pulled back and slipped his dagger back into its sheath. “What do you mean you’ve been waiting for me?”

“Surely you know we’re able to process the movement of time in here.” Harry nodded, having learned that early on in his research with Rowena. “I wasn’t able to see what happened when you went back since I’m technically not dead, but I ran into some spirits that had been waiting with a message from Rowena. They explained everything. Your time travel, study of the veil, and subsequent return. Also,” Sirius smiled brightly and gave him another hug, “congrats on the baby. Though I can’t believe you chose a Slytherin over a Gryffindor.”

Harry laughed at Sirius’s moue of distaste. “Come on. Let’s get you out of here.”

Sirius nodded and slung an arm around Harry’s shoulder. “Truly though, Harry, I am proud of you. And it seems like Salazar isn’t as bad a guy as we were told. Plus he seems to make you happy.”

Harry smiled over at Sirius. “He does, Siri. He really does.” Harry spotted the glimmer of light from the doorway and slipped an arm around Sirius’s waist. “You’re going to be weak when you leave here.”

Sirius nodded. “I know. I’ve heard Salazar is a good healer and you trust him so I’m not worried.”

Relief filled Harry and he gave his godfather another hug. Harry held onto Sirius as they stepped over the threshold but he still stumbled with the deadweight as Sirius slumped over. Harry quickly lowered the man to the floor and reached over to smudge at the chalk and break the circle.

“Sal!” He cried, but Salazar was already stepping through and pulling vials out of his pouch. They worked in tandem; Harry drawing healing and empowerment runes while Salazar poured potions down Sirius’s throat. Sirius finally groaned as he came to and he gave Harry a weak smile.

“Hey, pup. Good to see you.”

Harry chuckled as he wrapped Sirius in a hug. “You too, you great oaf.” He pulled back. “Let’s get you to Hogwarts so Madam Pomfrey can-”

Sirius let out a groan. “Can’t we just go to St. Mungos?”

Harry moved to his feet and helped Salazar up before they helped Sirius to his feet. “No. Sirius, meet my fiancé, Salazar Slytherin. Sal, my godfather, Sirius Black.”

“Lovely to finally meet you, Mr. Black. Harry speaks very highly of you.”

Harry pulled Sirius’s arm around his shoulders and led the man down the dais. “I look forward to getting to know you, Mr. Slytherin.”

“Please, call me ‘Salazar’. You are family after all.”

Ron stepped up to take over guiding Sirius and Harry relinquished him to speak to Smith.

“How did you do that?” the man demanded.

“I told you, it’s my Veil. Keep your men away from my Veil and I will return to show you how to properly use it. It was a gift to Rowena Ravenclaw from Merlin himself. Treat it as such.”

Smith snapped his gaping mouth shut and nodded. “Of course, Mr. Potter.” Harry furrowed his brows at the man. “My superior arrived with the letter from Gringotts.”

“Ah. Well, if you don’t mind, I need to get my godfather back to Hogwarts so Madam Pomfrey can look him over. He has spent several years in the veil after all.”

The Unspeakable nodded and stepped out of the way. Ron was already pulling Sirius into the hallway, and Harry and the others followed them. Kingsley led them to the public Floos and waited for each of them to step through before following them. Salazar was waiting for Harry as he stepped through the Floo and the growing group made their way to the infirmary. Harry couldn’t help but notice the sour look on Snape’s face compared to the bright smile on Dumbledore’s. Sirius was enraptured as he spoke to Godric along the way.

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked as she moved up beside Harry.

He smiled at her. “I’m fine. I’ve been through the Veil lots of times with Rowena. I’m just glad to finally have Sirius back.” She nodded in understanding.

Once they reached the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey hustled Sirius to a bed and ran several scans before handing over a series of potions. Sirius was just downing the last one when the infirmary doors opened with a bang. Harry looked up to see a pale, stricken Remus standing in the doorway. Oh! Harry understood that look. It was the same emotion he’d felt in his heart every time he thought he’d have to leave Salazar behind. He curled his fingers around the hand that slipped into his and allowed his lover to pull him back as Remus strode through the room. The werewolf didn’t even pause as he reached Sirius’s bed and grabbed the man’s face, pulling him in for a hard kiss.

“Oh my,” Hermione gasped.

“Really?” Ron spouted.

“Oh for- oomph,” Draco’s rant was cut off, most likely by an elbow to his gut from Ginny.

“That explains a lot,” Harry mumbled.

“Ah. Yes. Well,” Dumbledore spoke up. “Perhaps we should clear the infirmary so that Madam Pomfrey can see to her patients.” He gave Harry a pat on the shoulder on his way out. “Nice work, my boy.”

Harry and Salazar stayed behind as the others moved from the room. They waited patiently while Remus and Sirius spoke quietly between them. Finally, Remus moved over to envelope Harry in a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered hoarsely and Harry could only pat the man’s back.

“If I had known,” Harry began, but Remus cut him off with a nod of his head as he pulled back.

“No. it’s probably best I wasn’t there.” He glanced over at Salazar and held out his hand. “Remus Lupin. I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Salazar gave the hand a firm shake. “Salazar Slytherin. Nice to finally meet you.”

Remus’s eyes went wide. “So it’s true then? The rumors going around the castle. You’ll have to forgive me, I just returned from a mission a few hours ago. Apparently right after Harry left. They are saying you and Godric Gryffindor somehow arrived from the past.”

“It is true,” Salazar confirmed. “I believe Godric went off with Ronald. I’m sure Harry would love to tell you all about it.”

Remus looked back at Harry. “Tomorrow. You and Sirius can come visit Sal and I in our chambers and I will tell you all about it. For now, though, why don’t you and Sirius catch up?” Harry looked over to where Sirius was watching and listening to them and smiled at his godfather. “We have lots of time now.”

Sirius darted a look at Remus before focusing on Harry. “Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Harry beamed at his godfather. “I have to work on a runic equation to remove Malfoy’s Dark Mark anyway. Plus Sal has had a long day already and needs to rest.” Salazar jerked his head to glare at Harry but Harry ignored his lover as he stepped forward to once again embrace Sirius. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

“I missed you too, pup. We’ll catch up tomorrow.”

Harry nodded as he pulled back and took Salazar’s hand as they left the hospital wing. They walked silently to their quarters and Harry didn’t protest when Salazar led them to the bedroom and pulled Harry down onto the bed. Salazar saw to both their boots before climbing into bed and wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist.

“How are you, my love?”

Harry let out a sigh. “It’s weird. It’s almost like grieving again. Like I haven’t processed that he’s really alive. Or maybe this is some dream and I’m afraid to wake up.” Harry rolled over to face Salazar and reached up to release his hair, pulling a strand forward to play with. “I have found and lost so much in just a few short days. You, Godric, Rowena, Helga. I thought I’d lose you all, but Rowena and Helga left their portraits, and you and Godric are still with me. And now Sirius is back.” Harry slid a hand down to rest the tips of his fingers against Salazar’s stomach. “And the baby I thought I’d never get to see grow up. It’s-” Harry didn’t realize he was crying until his voice hitched and Salazar wiped at a tear on Harry’s face.

“Shh, love. I know. But we are here and your godfather is back.” Salazar pulled Harry tight against his chest and petted his hair. “And soon we will end this war that you have fought for too long. And there is this.” Salazar wriggled around a bit and Harry pulled back to see what the man was doing. Salazar pulled a small box from his potions pouch. “You did not ask, only demanded,” Salazar teased. “So that left the opportunity open to me.” Salazar brought the box up between them and flipped it open to reveal a silver crest ring with an emerald-eyed snake in the shape of an ‘S’. “Harry, will you marry me?”

Harry’s mouth dropped open and he ran a finger over the beautiful ring. “oh, Sal. Yes!” he flung his arms around Salazar’s neck and kissed him passionately. Harry soon found himself on his back, Salazar’s hands pushing his robe up and over his head. “My… ring,” Harry gasped as Salazar sucked and teased Harry’s nipples. Salazar pulled back, his face already red from exertion, and grabbed up the fallen box. He pulled the ring from its cushion and pushed it quickly onto Harry’s finger.

“Mine,” he growled before attacking Harry’s neck again.

Harry gasped and moaned, arching up as wicked hands moved over his body. “Where did you- mmm- find it?”

“The vault,” Salazar murmured as he kissed his way down Harry’s torso. “Grabbed it while we were there earlier. Now hush.”

“Yes, dear,” Harry moaned as Salazar’s lips wrapped around his leaking cock.

Harry had spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening writing out runic formulas that might release the Dark Mark. He’d had to call Malfoy to his rooms a few times to study the mark which is how they found out there had indeed been a special edition of the Prophet. They skipped dinner in the Great Hall so Harry could finish the runes and Salazar could rest after their afternoon of lovemaking. Salazar rested on the couch reading Hermione’s copy of Hogwarts: A History she had lent him until Harry demanded his attention for distraction breaks; which apparently consisted of Harry climbing on top of him and snogging Salazar senseless. Of course, the man didn’t complain, and after the third break simply left his hair down rather than have to fix it again.

Harry was straddling Salazar, his hands sliding through the long strands of hair and pressing his arse back into Salazar’s hands when there was a knock at their door. Harry ignored it and suckled gently at an exposed ear. “I don’t think we can ignore it, love,” Salazar said as another knock reverberated through the room.

Harry let out a sigh and pressed a chaste kiss to Salazar’s lips before climbing off his lover. Harry straightened his robe while Salazar did the same and pulled his hair back. Harry opened the door with a glare which turned into a blush at Godric’s knowing look. Hermione pushed past Ron and Godric and pressed a paper to Harry’s chest as she stormed into their quarters.

“I can’t believe you skipped dinner for a snog.”

“Hello, Harry,” Luna said airily as she followed Ron and Godric in.

“Hey, Luna. Why don’t you all just come in then,” Harry said as he closed the door. “And I did not skip dinner for a snog. I was working on the runic equation for Malfoy’s mark.” Harry settled down beside Salazar on the couch.

“Call it what you want,” Hermione said. “But runic equations do not cause flushed faces and mussed hair.”

“How can you even tell?” Godric said. “His hair always looks like that.”

Harry glared at Godric and ran a hand through his hair. Hermione waved him off.

“Not the point.” She indicated the paper Harry still held. “Skeeter found out.”

Harry glanced down at the paper that declared Founders Return to Hogwarts. “Of course she did. I let her into the bank with us.”

“What!” Hermione and Ron screeched in unison. Harry gave a shrug.

“She was going to find out eventually. I thought it best to make sure she had her facts right.”

“Well, she also found out about Sirius. Did you take her with you to the ministry?” Hermione asked, taking the paper back from Harry.

“No. But I had a feeling she’d be waiting for us outside Gringotts.” Harry settled back against Salazar. “So how did everyone take the news?”

“It was wonderful,” Godric said gleefully. “Better than that time I saved a village.”

Harry’s brows rose. “ _ We _ saved a village,” he muttered under Godric’s excited chatter.

Salazar patted Harry’s knee. “Let it go, my love.” Harry nodded in agreement and listened to his friend’s enjoyment of meeting his “fans.” Talk continued for a while and, at one point, Harry looked up to see Ron trying to catch his eye. The redhead motioned for a private word with Harry and Harry slipped from Salazar’s side. He pulled Ron into their bedroom and closed the door, adding a silencing spell just in case.

“What’s wrong?”

Ron’s eyes widened slightly and his face blushed a deep pink. “Godric kissed me.”

Harry laughed at Ron’s frantic tone. He shook his head at Ron’s hurt look and covered his mouth. “Sorry. I thought you wanted him to kiss you,” Harry said when his laughter subsided.

Ron’s blush deepened. “I did. I do. I just didn’t think- Well, I figured since he was from the Middle Ages he’d expect me to court him or whatever. I didn’t expect anything intimate for at least a few months. But I was showing him the plumbing in the prefects’ bath and he just kissed me. Pressed me up against the wall, and-” Ron let out a sigh. “Bloody hell it was amazing. I never thought I’d like to be manhandled but the way Godric just- Ugh! And then his mouth was on mine and I melted.” Ron let out a moan and Harry chuckled.

“Well, he is a Gryffindor.  _ The  _ Gryffindor. We aren’t known for our bravery for nothing. Besides, Godric always did go for what he wanted.”

“I really like him, Harry,” Ron moaned. “These last couple of days we’ve had a bit of time to ourselves and I’ve started to get to know him. And I really think it could be more than just a crush.”

“So what’s the problem?” Harry asked, moving to sit on the bed. Ron followed and settled beside Harry.

“I don’t…” Ron picked at the duvet. “I don’t want to screw this up. I know Godric must have a lot of experience but at the same time, I’m not sure how things were done back then. How did you get Salazar?”

Harry chuckled. “Sal and I had been eyeing each other for over a year before I finally made a move.”

Ron’s eyes went wide for a moment before he shook his head. “I keep forgetting you were there for like five years. I mean, you’ve gained some muscle, but other than that you haven’t really changed. Especially in your old robes,” he added, plucking at Harry’s robe.

Harry nodded at Ron’s observation. “Well, if you truly want my advice, I say let Godric pursue you. Obviously he wants to be the one to take the lead-“

Ron’s mouth dropped open. “But, Harry, you know I’ve always been the one to, well, top.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Taking the bottom isn’t so bad, Ron.”

“So you keep saying,” Ron mumbled.

“Just try it. Besides, above all Godric is a gentleman. I’m sure he won’t mind switching. Especially if you introduce him to blow jobs and trade off.”

“You mean he doesn’t- he’s never…”

Harry shrugged. “Sal didn’t know what they were.” A sly smile slid over Harry’s face. “He does now, though.” Ron chuckled.

“So does he let you top with the promise of a blow?”

Harry shook his head. “I have no interest in topping. You know that.”

Ron shrugged. “I thought things might be different now that you’re in love.”

“Maybe someday. Although I’m sure everyone will think I’m the top once they find out Sal is pregnant.”

“Oh shite!” Ron cried. “You and Salazar could make millions if you brewed the Sigh- Cry-“

“Cyesis,” Harry supplied. “Well, we already have plenty between us. You heard the will. He has century’s worth of rents sitting in his vault. I will talk to him about training a department at St. Mungos to brew the potion and care for the wizards. A Paternity ward of some sort. I wonder if they can adapt it for women, like Hermione and Luna, you know.”

Ron shrugged. “Possibly. I don’t know what goes in to the potion.” Harry blushed at the memory of brewing the potion in Salazar’s lab. “And maybe I don’t want to,” Ron added.

There was a knock on the door and Harry looked up as Salazar peeked his head in. “Everything alright, love?”

Harry smiled at his lover. “Absolutely. Ron and I were just chatting. Did you need something?”

“Godric is getting ready to head back to his quarters. He wondered if Ronald would like to join him for drinks.”

Harry glanced at his friend and gave him an encouraging wink that made Ron blush bright red. “Will we see you in the morning?” he asked rather than reply to Harry’s innuendo.

“Doubtful,” Harry said as they stood from the bed and followed Salazar back out into the sitting room. “But you can come visit whenever you wish. We’ve invited Remus and Sirius down for breakfast and plan on spending the day catching up.”

“Perhaps after lunch,” Hermione put in. “That way you can have some time with Sirius.”

“We will join the castle for dinner if nothing else,” Salazar said firmly and Harry didn’t dispute his words. They walked their visitors out, and Salazar closed the door behind them. He turned to Harry and pointed to the table filled with parchments. “Finish your equation, Harry. My hormones are going wild and I need to tie you to the bed.”

Harry glanced at the pile of parchment and headed straight to the bedroom, his clothes and glasses already off by the time Salazar appeared.

Sirius and Remus arrived just as Dobby was setting out breakfast the following morning, and the four men enjoyed a lazy breakfast as they chatted. Harry talked about his time in the past, meeting and befriending the Founders, and falling in love with Salazar. Sirius talked about his time in the Veil; meeting many interesting people and learning all kinds of interesting things. Talk eventually led to Harry’s training and Remus was interested in the things the founders themselves thought suitable for young magicals to learn. Salazar was soon leading them in a discussion on the modern teaching methods and classes taught at Hogwarts. Harry smiled at the passion that showed in his lover’s face as he spoke of his favorite topic, the molding of young magicals.

They were still on the discussion when Godric, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Malfoy, and even Dumbledore joined them after lunch. With so many involved, the conversation soon evolved into discussion of the modern wizarding world and the changes it needed. Harry wasn’t at all surprised when Godric mentioned running for Minister. However, he was surprised when even Dumbledore said it was an excellent idea and suggested Hermione as an undersecretary. Harry smiled to himself wondering if the wizarding world knew what was coming, what Harry had wrought to their world by bringing Godric back with him.

He paused in his thoughts and wondered if perhaps this hadn’t been Fate’s plan after all. If perhaps Harry had been meant to fall through Merlin’s mirror and bring Godric and Salazar back with him. Was this the power “he knows not”? The power to bring the past back to the future to fix, not just the threat of Voldemort, but to remind all magicals of their roots. Godric could so easily take over the Ministry. No one would question a Founder about the changes he would make. Godric would be accepted, his ways would be unquestioned by even the firmest opposition. And Salazar! He could have the school back to its roots. Again, who would question a Founder? They were  _ the Founders _ . This was how it was meant to be. There wasn’t a magical soul in Britain that would think otherwise.

Harry was so lost in thought that it took him a minute to realize Salazar was speaking to him. When Salazar asked him what was wrong, Harry spilled his thoughts to the entire room. Everyone was quiet for several minutes after Harry spoke.

“He’s right,” Malfoy spoke up. “No one would question a Founder. They are held in too high esteem. I can offer my aide in helping Lord Gryffindor get caught up with the current laws and legal system. I assume Lord Slytherin will support his fellow founder.” Salazar gave a nod. “Elections are only a year away, and with the Dark Lord’s defeat still in people’s mind it will give Lor-“

“Please call me ‘Godric.’ I cannot stand this ‘Lord’ business.”

Malfoy gave a nod of his head. “It will give Godric even more clout with the voters.”

“And Salazar can begin teaching at the school,” Harry put in. “Then by the time you are ready to retire, Headmaster, he can easily slip into your place.”

“I must say,” Dumbledore said thoughtfully, “It does put my mind at ease knowing the children will be left in such capable hands.”

“Then I suggest we see to ending the terror of this Voldemort fellow,” Godric said adamantly.

“What about the school board?” Hermione put in, pulling their attention. “Surely the founders of the school would be welcome to join the board. It is, after all, their school. Shouldn’t they have a say in how it is run?”

“Excellent idea, Ms. Granger,” Dumbledore said with a smile. “If we can have Voldemort neutralized by the end of the month, it’s possible we can arrange for school to start in October.”

“Harry mentioned the school had been closed this past year,” Salazar said. “Though I also inferred that attendance has been dropping the last few years. Perhaps we can run this next year as a remedial year as we prepare for new courses and hiring more teachers. You know, a way for the students to catch up to where they should be.”

“He’s right,” Remus piped up. “We can hold NEWT level classes for those that should have already graduated or should be graduating. Then they can test out at the end of the year. We’ll have several first year muggleborns that weren’t invited due to security concerns.”

Dumbledore nodded. “Running the school for a remedial year does make sense. It will allow the students to catch up to where they should be and help with the influx of first years.”

“A few years on the school board will help Godric’s run for minister,” Malfoy said, his mind obviously already working on Godric’s campaign. “And with Granger, a muggleborn Gryffindor, and myself, a pureblood Slytherin, as his advisors, besides being a founder, his appeal will be unparalleled.”

“Just like a Slytherin to insinuate yourself without being asked,” Ron snapped at the blond.

“Ronald,” Ginny snarled, her arm slipping through Malfoy’s.

“Ron,” Hermione gasped.

“And what does that mean?” Salazar said, shooting to his feet.

“Okay. Okay,” Remus cut in. “Let’s all calm down. Salazar, please. You must understand that in today’s society the house of Slytherin holds a certain reputation. One that many Gryffindors,” Remus shot his gold eyes to Ron, “are taught at an early age. Mr. Weasley meant no disrespect to you or your house. He simply reacted on his prejudices and personal dislike for Mr. Malfoy. Ronald, your sister and best friend are both engaged to Slytherins. I suggest you get over your prejudices.”

“Sorry,” Ron mumbled as he scratched at the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Godric placed a hand on Ron’s thigh reassuringly and spoke softly though loud enough for everyone to hear. “Draco is right, Ron. I know nothing about this world that has come about since my own time. I will need as much coaching as I can get. Besides, not all Slytherins are evil.”

“That’s right,” Harry popped in. “Sal would rather-”

“Do not finish that sentence, Harry James Potter,” Salazar hissed in Harry’s ear causing Harry to snap his mouth shut. Yes, he supposed Salazar wouldn’t want everyone to know about what they had done last night. Harry bit his lip remembering the way Salazar had teased him with his tongue on every inch of Harry’s body. The way his deft fingers had slid deep inside Harry. The way-

“Harry!” Salazar hissed, pulling Harry’s attention. Harry blinked rapidly, bringing his mind back to the present.

“Er, Right, so,” Harry repositioned himself against Salazar trying to hide the evidence of his thoughts. “Where were we?”

Harry received a variety of looks from the others around the room but he ignored them as Dumbledore brought the conversation back to the future of the wizarding world.

The letter from Voldemort came later than expected, but Malfoy explained the man would have wanted to make absolutely sure Salazar was who he said he was. Voldemort requested a semi-public meeting with a named date, time, and place. Salazar wrote back informing Voldemort that he would agree to the demands but only because they were relations. Voldemort demanded Salazar go alone, and Harry demanded Salazar allow him to go under the invisibility cloak. Of course, Harry’s demand was the one Salazar conceded to.

Harry painted both their bodies with power enhancing runes, protection runes, and healing runes while Salazar loaded them both down with potions. Dumbledore placed tracking charms on them just in case, and Kingsley provided an emergency portkey. Finally, Salazar Apparated them to the given location to wait. They didn’t have to wait long before the snake-faced monster stepped from the shadows, a witch in dark robes by his side.

“ _ You are the one that claims to be the Great Salazar Slytherin _ ?” Voldemort hissed.

“ _ You said this meeting was to be just us _ ,” Salazar replied in Parseltongue, no doubt the last of Voldemort’s tests of identification.

“ _ Are you telling me you came alone? Not very cunning of you. _ ”

“ _ I never said I was alone. But you were the one that made the demand. Now why have you summoned me? _ ”

“ _ To ask you to join me, of course. Together we can continue your legacy. Rule the wizarding world and kill the worthless muggles. _ ” Harry shrunk back at the maniacal glee in the man’s voice.

“ _ You have me confused with my cousin, Tom _ .”

Anger contorted Voldemort’s face. “ _ You have spent time with Potter. Or that fool Dumbledore _ .”

“ _ I won’t deny the accusation, _ ” Salazar said dully. “ _ Although I am not sure what it has to do with anything. _ ”

Voldemort let out a huff of air as if he was trying to not throw a tantrum like a child. “ _ I no longer use that foul muggle name. I am Lord Voldemort. The last descendant of your line. _ ”

Salazar snorted. “Highly doubtful as I was the only magical child of my father’s, and I never had any children,” said in English so the approaching crowd was able to understand him.

“Impossible,” Voldemort cried. “I have the proof in my mother’s locket. An heirloom of Salazar Slytherin himself.”

Beneath the cloak, Harry tried to recall any special jewelry Salazar had had but could recall none. Salazar shook his head. “I had no- ah. Then you would be descended from my cousin, Solomon’s line.” Harry jerked at the name. “If I recall he was quite partial to a locket his father had made. Oval. Gold. Emerald ‘S’ on the front. Yes, that was his and he did have a harsh view of non-magicals. Though, personally, I myself am what you call muggleborn.”

“Impossible,” Voldemort shouted again.

“I assure you it is very possible.”

“Imposter!” Voldemort pulled his wand and pointed it at Salazar and Harry’s breath caught. In a mere second he had his wand and dagger in hand but before he could do more there was a loud pop and Godric appeared, pulling everyone’s attention.

“I see you’ve managed to anger him already, Sal. What? Did you tell him he wasn’t your descendant?”

“Godric, what are you doing here?” Salazar said exasperated.

“There was some concern about your straggler.”

“My… straggler is just fine.”

“ _ Who did you bring? _ ” Voldemort demanded.

“Oh, bloody- he speaks Parseltongue too?” Godric whined.

“Yes,” Salazar sighed. “Only his was stolen.”

“What?” Voldemort snarled.

“Your ancestor, Solomon, stole the powers of another Slytherin, a cousin, in order to inherit the Parseltongue he was not born with.”

Godric gave Voldemort a condescending look. “Seems that entire line is a nasty lot. At least you have better sense. Anyway, can we hurry this up? I’m in the middle of a seduction and this is taking away my time from my future lover. Although,” Godric turned to face Salazar and lowered his voice. “Did you know they have this thing they do with their mouth, and-“

“GODRIC!” Salazar bellowed, his face turning a blistering red. Harry could feel his own face heat up. Godric let out a laugh.

“I see yours has shown you as well.” Oh, Merlin, he’d never be able to look Godric in the eyes again.

Salazar reached out to push Godric to the side and met Voldemort’s gaze. “As head of this family it falls to me to let you know that you have shamed our name. A magical is a magical regardless of where they come from, and all life is precious and should be valued. You have skewed even the barest essence of my beliefs and subjugate your supposed followers with cruelty and debasement. Know that before the next full moon your powers will be stripped.”

“You cannot destroy me!” Voldemort screamed, a bit dramatically, Harry thought.

“Believe what you will, Tom,” Salazar told him. “But get your affairs in order.”

And with that Salazar Disapparated with a pop quickly followed by Godric. Voldemort let out a scream of frustration and cast a curse on the nearest person which happened to be the female Death Eater, Harry almost wished it was Bellatrix. There was a flurry of people scurrying to get away as the curse hit the witch. Harry was stopped from revealing himself and fighting the dark wizard by the pop of Apparition and Aurors appearing around the street. Still under his cloak, Harry Disapparated, landing just outside the gates of Hogwarts.

“-ry!” Harry pulled his cloak off and was pulled into the strong arms of his lover. “Circe, Harry. Where were you?”

Harry let Salazar hold him close. “I stayed to make sure he left. He cast a curse at the Death Eater, but the Aurors got there before he could attack any civilians. Then I came back here.”

Salazar captured Harry’s mouth in a fierce, possessive kiss, and Harry melted in the strong hands that held him close. He hummed softly as Salazar ravaged his mouth. Salazar’s hand slid around Harry’s waist and down to cup his arse. Harry wriggled closer, pressing against the slender body of his lover. He tossed his head back with a moan as Salazar’s warm lips trailed down his throat. Circe, he wanted Salazar’s cock down his throat. Harry reached a hand between to-

“Oi! You’re in public.” They jerked apart at Godric’s cry and Harry blushed hotly. Damn. He’d forgotten Godric was still there.

“I suppose we should go report what happened to Headmaster Dumbledore,” Salazar said as he slid his hand up to Harry’s waist. Harry took a calming breath and allowed Salazar to lead him through the gates and up to the castle. Dumbledore was indeed waiting for them as soon as they entered the castle. He led them into a large room where many of the Order waited patiently. They quickly filled them in on the events of that afternoon with Harry ending with Voldemort’s attack on his Death Eater.

“So what now?” McGonagall asked.

“Now, Harry and I will do our part so that we can end his tyranny,” Salazar said bluntly.

“Preferably tonight,” Harry said. The application of the runes around Draco’s mark had worked to dismantle the magic surrounding the magical tattoo which had caused it to fade quickly, so Harry felt it was more than past time to move on with their lives. “I can do my part anyway,” Harry said to the gathered group. “He won’t even realize it’s been done until it’s too late. Sal’s ritual will need to be done on the new moon which isn’t for another few days.”

“I think it would be best to wait until tomorrow,” Salazar said. “You will need to be at your best and fully rested. Besides, I’ve no doubt Voldemort will be on alert. Is there a way to detect if the original ritual has been nulled?”

Harry nodded. “If he knows it,” Harry said. “But most likely he didn’t think anyone would ever figure out which ritual he used.”

“Well, let’s err on the side of caution and pretend he’s paranoid,” McGonagall said bluntly.

Harry sighed. “Alright. I’ll do the ritual the afternoon before Sal drains Voldemort of his powers. That way, if he does happen to look up the ritual to test his mortality, it will be too late. The ritual takes time to prepare,” Harry explained. “He’s too arrogant to believe we’ve figured out what he’s done let alone how to reverse it.”

“That is settled then,” Salazar said. “In two days time we will do our part.”

“In the meantime,” Dumbledore put in, “we should prepare for a backlash like we saw last time. High profile Light families should be cautious and the Aurors will need to be on guard,” he added with a look towards Kingsley.

Discussion of post-war tactics went on for several more minutes but Harry barely listened, his mind was still on Salazar’s kiss from earlier. Finally the group split up and Harry and Salazar returned to their quarters. Once inside, Harry kicked his boots off while Salazar shut the door. A moment later Harry felt familiar arms encircle him. Hot breath rushed across his ear.

“You seemed a bit distracted, love.” Harry tilted his head as soft lips pressed against his neck, and Salazar nibbled his way up and down Harry’s neck. Harry let out a groan and reached back to grab Salazar’s robe and pull the man tight against him. Harry rubbed back against Salazar’s growing erection.

“Sal. Please.” Salazar’s hand slid down Harry’s stomach and over his hardened cock. “Need you,” Harry moaned. He turned in Salazar’s arms and threw his arms around the man’s neck, crushing their lips together. He opened his mouth for Salazar’s demanding tongue and relished in the dominance as his lover moved them back towards the bedroom.

Harry allowed the man to undress him and press him into bed, placing Harry’s glasses and their wands on the bedside table. Harry released Salazar’s hair and let it fall over them as Salazar kissed his way down Harry’s neck to suckle at Harry’s nipple, teasing the other with deft fingers. Salazar’s mouth moved down to tease at Harry’s naval and Harry arched beneath him. Harry grasped at silky strands of long hair when Salazar wrapped his mouth around Harry’s cock. He slid his legs apart at the first probe of a slicked finger.

It didn’t take long before Harry was begging to be taken and he moaned in anticipation as Salazar’s fingers slipped from him. Harry wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist as Salazar moved over him, and soon Salazar was pushing into Harry.

“Oh, Circe, I love you,” Harry moaned as Salazar filled him. He opened to the demanding lips and melted into Salazar’s kiss.

“Love you too,” Salazar said as he pulled away. Harry’s breath caught as Salazar slid from his body then thrust back in. Harry grabbed at the sheets and arched up at the swift intrusion. Soon the lovers were lost in the rhythm of their lovemaking; Harry crying out with every thrust deep inside him and Salazar panting with his movements. “Harry,” Salazar moaned out and Harry grabbed at his leaking cock. “Yes,” Salazar hissed as he avidly watched Harry stroke himself.

“Sal!” Harry cried out as his orgasm took over, come squirting over his belly and chest. He felt Salazar thrust into him hard and fast before letting out a moan; his own release pulsing deep inside Harry. Salazar dropped down to cover Harry’s mouth with his own, rubbing their sweat-slicked bodies together. He slid a hand down to rest on Harry’s hip and Harry’s hands moved to slide through the long hair that curtained them. As their bodies cooled and their breathing evened out Salazar slowed the kiss until he finally pulled back. Another small chaste press to Harry’s lips and Salazar pulled out causing both men to hiss at the separation.

Salazar cast a cleaning spell over them and they moved to cuddle under the blankets. Harry pressed his body close to Salazar’s and slid a leg between the strong thighs. Salazar’s arm rested over Harry’s hip, his fingers sliding up and down the lower part of Harry’s spine. Harry pulled a strand of hair over Salazar’s shoulder and began to weave it lazily between his fingers.

“Love you,” Salazar said softly, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“Love you too,” Harry said, pressing his own kiss to Salazar’s chest.

They lay in silence for several minutes before Salazar spoke again. “We should both do a cleansing ritual tomorrow. Just to be safe.” Harry nodded against his lover’s chest.

“Will your part be safe for the baby?”

“Of course,” Salazar said quickly. “If it wasn’t I wouldn’t have mentioned it. In fact, it can only strengthen the ritual. Yours is the more dangerous of the two, but I am not worried. I know you would not contemplate it unless you were sure you could do it.”

“I studied the ritual thoroughly when I realized it was the one needed to strip Voldemort of his immortality,” Harry reassured his lover.

“Good.” Another kiss to Harry’s forehead. “When would you like to have the wedding?”

Harry started at the abrupt change of topic then smiled and buried himself against Salazar’s body. “Um, our anniversary happens to fall on a weekend this year. We could…” Harry let his voice trail off with embarrassment.

Salazar chuckled. “Sentimental Gryffindor.”

Harry smiled and pressed another kiss to his lover’s chest. “My perfect Slytherin.”

Salazar let out a soft snort. “Get some sleep, my love.”

“M’kay.” Harry snuggled up to the warmth of his lover’s body and relaxed in the strong arms.

Salazar refused anything intimate beyond chaste kisses and cuddles after the cleansing rituals, so it was a frustrated Harry that drew out the runes the afternoon of the new moon. McGonagall and Flitwick had sectioned off a portion of the grounds for the ritual since no one was quite sure what the backlash would be.

To be safe, Harry and Godric had placed protection runes around the area where he would be performing the ritual to keep others out. Salazar had also made Harry cover himself with protection runes for the potential backlash. Finally, the ritual circle was done and Harry glanced over at Salazar only to see everyone from the castle outside watching him. Harry blinked rapidly in surprise then realized he probably shouldn’t have been. He was, after all, about to perform the first ritual that would ultimately destroy Voldemort.

Harry settled in the middle of the runic circle, closing his eyes, and began the chant he had memorized by heart. He pulled his wand and began drawing out the ancient runes that Voldemort would have used when performing the ritual. The only difference was Harry was doing them in reverse order. As the magic from the spell and the runes began to work together Harry could feel the gathering magic. It was stronger than he expected and he prayed the protection runes would protect the onlookers. But as the chant progressed and the magic still grew, Harry knew they were all in danger. There was nowhere for the residual magic to go. He had assumed it would flow back into the grounds, but Voldemort had used more than elemental magic in his ritual.

Salazar or someone must have sensed his panic or it showed on his face because he soon heard the sound of worried voices. Harry knew he would have little time to draw the direction rune as the ritual gathered the last of the power, and he hoped to direct the excess magic into Hogwarts. The castle was ancient and sentient enough to hold the magic and disperse it. He just hoped there was no one between him and the castle.

The last word of the chant left his mouth, and Harry quickly scrambled forward to draw the directional rune into the ground even as the gold sparkle from his last rune dissipated in the air. Harry could feel the magic building, calling for Voldemort’s immortality behind him. He glanced up as he sketched the last of the rune, and horror spread through him.

Dumbledore had apparently gotten everyone else to the castle. But Ron, Hermione, Neville, Godric, Luna, and Salazar stood directly in the path of his directional rune.

“NO! Move!” he cried out just as he felt a wave of immense power push him forward. He stumbled forward and fell to the ground, white light surrounding him. He looked up just in time to see a ball of light surround his waiting friends before everything went black.

Harry woke to the sound of voices and rolled over with a groan. He blinked in the bright sunlight and tried to recall what had happened. He remembered the ritual and the feeling that the backlash would be greater than expected. Salazar! Harry rolled back over and slowly moved to his hands and knees, his body aching from head to toe.

“Harry.” A firm grip grabbed his arm and helped to pull him up. Harry leaned against the slender form next to him as he blinked back the spots dancing before his eyes.

“Sal,” Harry croaked.

“He and the baby are just fine, Potter,” Draco’s soft voice reassured him. “What the bloody hell happened?”

“Backlash,” Harry told him.

“Harry,” the same voice called again, and Harry looked up to see Ginny running towards them. “Is he okay, Dray?”

“He’ll be fine.”

“I’m right here,” Harry said, trying to glare at the witch.

“He was just closer to the blast than the others,” Draco continued, ignoring Harry.

They walked Harry over to where the others were sitting on conjured benches being tended to by Pomfrey, Hannah Bones, and Narcissa Malfoy. Harry dropped down beside Salazar and pulled the man into a needy kiss. Salazar finally pulled back and slipped a hand around Harry’s neck to comfort him.

“I’m alright, my love. The baby and I are just fine,” he whispered softly.

“Harry, my boy, what happened?” Harry looked up to see Dumbledore and Snape approaching.

“Take this,” Madam Pomfrey demanded, pushing a vial into Harry’s hand. Harry obeyed instantly and downed the vile vial.

“He used more than elemental magic in the ritual,” Harry told them. “I tried to send the extra magic to Hogwarts but we got in the way.”

“What does that mean?” Hermione demanded.

“It means,” Madam Pomfrey said sternly “That all of your magical cores have doubled in size.”

The group of people standing around all paused in their actions and stared at the mediwitch.

“What?” Godric gasped and Harry let out a sigh.

“Crap,” he mumbled. He turned to Salazar. “Will you still be able to do the ritual tonight?”

“My increase in power should have no effect on my ability to perform the spell. Though I imagine we should all be careful about any magic we do until we have a handle on our increased powers,” he added with a look at the others.

“What does this mean for the baby?” Harry asked Madam Pomfrey.

“Its core is now about the size of a toddler’s. I expect you will see earlier signs of magic. Accidental magic will be more common. It is also possible that any other children you have in the future will be affected the same way.” She turned to the others. “The same goes for you. This increase in magic is a part of you now. It will most likely be passed down to your children as well. Learning wandless magic will be beneficial in helping your children learn to master their accidental magic as I doubt the ministry will approve giving a five year old a wand.”

It was a lot to take in. Harry and the others sat silent for several long moments as the information sank in. Things were definitely about to get interesting. Madam Pomfrey eventually ushered them to the castle where news of the accident had already spread. The group settled at a table and food appeared before them. Almost immediately, Harry realized he was ravished and began to fill his plate. The others joined and Harry was awed at the amount of food they seemed to be putting away.

“A side effect no doubt,” Hermione said between bites. “A larger core means higher metabolic rate.”

The others accepted her explanation and turned back to their meal.

Afterwards, Harry and Salazar retired to their room for a short kip before Salazar had to perform his own ritual. They woke late in the evening and Salazar took another cleansing bath while Harry made his way to the Astronomy tower. He found Luna and Hermione there waving bundles of white sage to help cleanse the tower room. Harry nodded to his friends and began placing the black candles around the room the way Salazar had instructed earlier.

By the time the trio was done Salazar had appeared and began setting up his own ritual space. As Salazar settled into his space Dumbledore, Snape, Kinglsey, the minister, and a few other Order members had joined them. Harry moved back and gave Ron and Hermione grateful looks when they each took a hand. He squeezed their fingers in worry as Salazar began to mumble. A glow began to form around Salazar, growing as he continued his chant causing a blue light to fill the room. The black candles flared up and sucked the blue into their flames before going out and pitching the room into darkness. A moment later the walls shimmered with the blue glow starting at the floors and working their way up before being absorbed into the stone walls. The room went silent in the new darkness, then the black candles flickered to life.

The room seemed to wait with bated breath unsure what to do next until Snape let out a gasp of pain. Harry looked over to see the man bent over and clutching at his left arm.

“Severus,” Dumbledore said, his voice filled with concern.

Snape straightened up and yanked his sleeve up to reveal the swiftly fading Dark Mark.

“Merlin,” Kingsley gasped. “It worked.”

“It seems so,” Dumbledore said. “But let us wait for confirmation.”

Harry was sure the headmaster had intended to lead them to his office, but no one moved from their spot except Harry. He released his friends’ hands and stepped over to Salazar the moment his lover broke the ritual circle. He waved his wand as he walked, casting the diagnosis spell to make sure Salazar and the babe were unharmed. The spell showed them unharmed and Harry pulled the man into his arms. Salazar wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tight.

“It is over, love,” Salazar whispered against Harry’s temple.

“I knew you could do it, my perfect Slytherin.” Harry pressed his lips to Salazar’s and lost himself in the gentle kiss of his lover.

“Headmaster Dumbledore. Minister.” Harry and Salazar broke apart at the sound of Skeeter’s voice. They turned to see the animagus standing just inside the window she must have flown through. “It was just as you expected. The Dark Lord was holding a meeting when he collapsed. I alerted the Aurors as you asked and they were infiltrating Carrow Manor as I left.” She let her beady eyes stray over to Harry and Salazar. “Tomorrow’s will be an interesting Prophet, no doubt.”

“No doubt at all,” Dumbledore agreed.

\------------- 

Ten Years later:

“Oksana Elaine Slytherin.”

The dark-haired girl jerked her hands behind her back and clenched them together before looking guiltily at Harry.

“Yes, Papa?”

Harry jostled the toddler on his hip to keep the boy from getting restless. “What have I told you about doing magic outside the school year?”

“But, Papa, we’re still at Hogwarts.” Harry rolled his eyes at his future Slytherin.

“That is not the point. The other students have gone home, therefore it is considered summer holidays and there is no magic for children during summer holidays.”

Oksana blinked her grey eyes at Harry and pouted. “But it’s only Scorpius.”

Harry looked over at the smiling boy, his strawberry blond hair falling in loose curls around his head. “Hello, ‘fethor Thlytherin,” the young Malfoy heir lisped between his missing teeth.

“Hello, Scorpius. Where is your father?”

“He and Auntie Hermione had a meeting with the muggle Prime Minithter tho I came with mummy. The’s with ‘fethor Granger.”

Of course she was. Ginny and Luna had become thick as thieves during their first pregnancies. Flooing each other day and night as their pregnancies progressed along the same track. It had surprised no one when little Pandora had been born only an hour after Scorpius. Both children born a few months after Harry had birthed his first baby, his and Salazar’s second child. Edwin was currently passed out on his father’s couch in the headmaster’s office while Salazar finished end of year paperwork. Dumbledore had retired a mere five years after Voldemort’s death and Salazar had smoothly slipped into his role as Headmaster. Many of the changes he had wished to incorporate were already taking effect with little to no opposition.

The same had held true for Godric’s bid for Minister. His success had been ensured the moment his name had come up as a candidate, and Ron’s birthing of little Logan Ronald Gryffindor had only enhanced the public’s adoration. Logan was only a few months younger than Edwin, Scorpius, and Pandora so the four children would all be entering Hogwarts at the same time. Of course, Harry knew, the children were already being taught to control their magic. Ron had eagerly taken on the role of homeschooling the children while Godric focused on being minister, not to say that the man was an absent father as he loved his son dearly. But Ron did enjoy teaching the children and preparing them for Hogwarts.

Scorpius did not have the sizable core his playmates had, but he was still a rather powerful little tyke and took to his own magic easily. Plus the boy seemed to excel in areas the others did not. Either way, Ron was the unofficial daycare of their group and next year Harry and Salazar’s four year old son would be joining them. Samuel had already been showing amazing control over his accidental magic so Harry knew it was time for the youngest Slytherin to join his brother.

Harry himself taught a NEWT level Runic Ritual class along with the required first year Magical Theory. Harry also offered a class at St. Mungo’s once a year to teach the incoming mediwizards the Cyesis potion and oversaw the Slytherin Paternity ward in between. Over all, things were progressing nicely in the Wizarding world since Harry’s return from the past. He occasionally missed the friends he had made from that time, but he still had Godric around and the witches’ portraits to talk to. Not to mention the fates had allowed him to keep Salazar. Harry didn’t think he could be happier- He let out a sigh as the small rock in Scorpius’s hand turned into a black bunny. Even if he couldn’t stop his nine year old daughter from performing wandless magic during the summer holidays.


End file.
